Slave of the law
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Was wäre geschehen, hätte es 1823 ein Gesetz gegeben, das den Staat gezwungen hätte, Waisenkinder in Obhut zu nehmen? Und der Vertreter des Staates muß sich leider auf einen Sträfling verlassen, da er keine Ahnung hat, wo das Waisenkind ist?, Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Slave of the law**

von Michelle Mercy

_Was wäre geschehen, hätte es 1823 ein Gesetz gegeben, das den Staat gezwungen hätte, Waisenkinder in Obhut zu nehmen? Und der Vertreter des Staates muß sich leider auf einen Sträfling verlassen, da er keine Ahnung hat, wo das Waisenkind ist?_

_Slash, Javert/Valjean, M-Rated, AU_

_Fantines Verhaftung fand hier im Herbst 1823 statt…_

_AN: Was ich ja wirklich gebraucht habe, ist eine Horde Plotbunnies, die mich mit Gewalt zu einer zweiten Les Mis-Serie zwingen (derzeit als Trilogie angelegt) „Another road, another destiny". Danke, Jungs! ;-)_

I.

Javert war ein wenig fassungslos, daß die frühere Fabrikarbeiterin, Hure und in seinen Augen auch Straftäterin Fantine durch sein Erscheinen und ein paar harsche Worte einfach aufgehört hatte, sich ans Leben zu klammern, und gestorben war. Für jemanden, der bereits seit vielen Wochen krank gewesen war, kam dieser Tod sicherlich nicht vollkommen überraschend, doch wenn man bedachte, daß diese Frau sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit prostituiert und sogar einen angesehenen Bürger und Wähler körperlich attackiert hatte, war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu erwarten gewesen.

Aber diese tote Frau war auch nicht der Grund, weswegen Javert das kleine Hospital betreten hatte. Er war schließlich hier, um den angeblichen Bürgermeister M. Madeleine, in Wahrheit Jean Valjean, Sträfling 24601, festzunehmen.

Dieser beugte sich über die Leiche der jungen Frau, faltete ihre Hände und flüsterte unverständliches Zeug, was sie schwerlich noch zur Kenntnis nehmen würde.

„Kommst du jetzt freiwillig mit, oder muß ich die beiden Polizisten von draußen hereinrufen?" fragte Javert, nachdem er sich eine Weile angesehen hatte, wie der Mann, der noch vor einigen Stunden sein Vorgesetzter gewesen war, sich bemühte, ein Straßenmädchen aufzubahren.

„Sie haben gehört, was sie gesagt hat." Valjean wandte der toten Frau den Rücken zu. „Sie hat eine Tochter."

„Ich habe von dieser Frau kaum jemals etwas anderes gehört", erwiderte Javert.

„Das Kind, es ist jetzt eine Waise."

„Das passiert, wenn die Mutter stirbt, und es keinen Vater gibt", entgegnete Javert sarkastisch.

„Jemand muß es holen und in Obhut nehmen."

„Ja, aber mit Sicherheit nicht du."

Valjean richtete sich vollends auf und hatte auf einmal jenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den Javert zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte, nämlich den der falschen Autorität. „Nicht alleine, davon gehe ich aus. Aber gemäß Artikel 6, Absatz 2 des Gesetzes über die Versorgung von Waisenkindern ist ein verwaistes Kind von der Person in Obhut zu nehmen, welches von den Eltern als Vormund benannt worden ist."

Javert öffnete den Mund, um ihn gleich wieder zu schließen. Er liebte die Gesetze, und er kannte sie auswendig. Aber seine Kenntnisse beschränkten sich darauf, wie das Gesetz lautete, nicht, wie man es umgehen konnte. Und nach dem Wortlaut des Gesetzes hatte Valjean recht. Javert entschloß sich, die Frage zu stellen, auch wenn er die Antwort kannte. „Wer ist von ihr als Vormund benannt worden?"

„Ich", antwortete Valjean. „Deswegen habe ich um drei Tage Zeit gebeten, um das Kind zu holen."

Es gab wenig, was Javert mehr haßte, als Menschen, die das Gesetz brachen. Eines davon waren Verbrecher, die das Gesetz für ihre Zwecke mißbrauchten. „Du mußt mich wirklich für einen ausgemachten Idioten halten, wenn du denkst, daß ich darauf eingehe. Du wirst ins Gefängnis gehen, und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß dieses Kind geholt wird, von wo auch immer es ist."

„Ich habe dieser Frau versprochen, für ihre Tochter zu sorgen."

„Das Versprechen eines Diebes, Lügners und Betrügers!"

„Ich werde dieses Versprechen nicht brechen."

Javert verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und wie gedenkst du das zu tun? Soll das jetzt die Ankündigung eines Fluchtversuches werden? Der wievielte wäre das? Selbst wenn du an mir vorbei kämst, stehen noch immer zwei Wachen vor dem Haus."

„Oh, ich habe nicht vor zu fliehen." Um Valjeans Lippen war der Anflug eines grimmigen Lächelns zu erkennen. „Nur befürchte ich, daß Sie bei Ihrem Plan, das Kind zu holen, bislang eine Kleinigkeit übersehen haben dürften."

Statt einer Antwort gab Javert nur ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. Er übersah nichts, vor allem keine Kleinigkeiten!

„Im Gegensatz zu mir haben Sie keine Ahnung, wo das Kind sich aufhält." Der leise Triumph in Valjeans Stimme bestätigte Javert, daß all das gütige Bürgermeistergetue nur Fassade gewesen war.

Andererseits ärgerte es Javert maßlos, daß er den völlig nebensächlichen Umstand, daß er schwerlich auf der Suche nach einem Waisenkind ganz Frankreich absuchen konnte, tatsächlich übersehen hatte. Daß ihm Valjean dies unter die Nase rieb, ließ ihn diesen nur noch mehr verabscheuen. „Es wird Mittel und Wege geben, dich dazu zu bewegen, den Aufenthaltsort dieses Kindes preiszugeben."

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?" Wenn möglich wurde Valjeans Lächeln noch grimmiger und entschlossener. „Womit, denken Sie, können Sie mir drohen? Mit meiner Bestrafung? Die folgt sowieso. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, ich weiß, was mich erwartet. Und gerade Sie werden schwerlich zu ungesetzlichen Mitteln greifen, um mir eine Information zu entreißen."

Javert konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen anderen Menschen so sehr gehaßt zu haben wie diesen Sträfling. Er konnte es anerkennen, wenn ihm eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit überlegen war, nicht jedoch, wenn er von seinem Straftäter in seiner Autorität in Frage gestellt wurde. Energisch klimperte er mit den Handschellen, die er die ganze Zeit in seiner rechten Hand gehalten hatte. „Hände auf den Rücken. Wenn du Widerstand leisten willst, wird das für dich nur schlimmer werden."

Jetzt wirkte Valjean tatsächlich alarmiert. „Sie verhaften mich? Aber was ist dann mit dem Kind? Es wäre gegen das Gesetz, es zu lassen, wo es ist."

Javert packte Valjeans linken Arm und legte die Handschelle dort um, ohne daß der ältere Mann Anzeichen sehen ließ, sich zu wehren. „Ich kann beides tun, dich verhaften und das Kind holen." Zum ersten Mal fühlte Javert sich überlegen, seit diese Konfrontation begonnen hatte. „Du wirst mich zu dem Kind führen und es mir übergeben."

„Wieso glauben Sie, daß ich das tun würde?" Trotz dieser Frage legte Valjean seine rechte Hand ebenfalls auf den Rücken, damit ihm auch der zweite Ring der Handschelle angelegt werden konnte. Er hatte für einen Moment tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht zu fliehen, doch die schnelle Abwägung seiner Möglichkeiten hatte ergeben, daß, selbst wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, an Javert vorbeizukommen, die beiden Polizisten, die den einzigen Ausgang bewachten, ihn mit Sicherheit aufhalten würden. Und einen Sprung aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die Straße aus mindestens dreieinhalb Metern Höhe zu wagen, wäre in Betracht gekommen, wenn es nur um ihr gegangen wäre, aber was nützte er dem kleinen Mädchen, dessen Vormund er jetzt war, wenn er sich die Knochen brach? Er war viermal aus dem Bagno ausgebrochen, es gab keinen Grund, warum es ihm nach diesen Erfahrungen kein fünftes Mal gelingen sollte, zumal der wachsamste aller Aufseher nicht mehr dort sein würde…

„Weil ich dich lange genug kenne, um zu wissen, daß du mit Sicherheit nicht zulassen wirst, ein Kind einem ungewissem Schicksal zu überlassen, weil es dein Ansehen beschädigen würde." Javert schob Valjean grober, als es notwendig gewesen wäre, in Richtung der Treppe.

„Ich muß zugeben, daß ich seit Wochen jeden Tag darauf gewartet habe, daß Sie kommen, um mich zu holen. Ich hätte das kleine Mädchen vorher holen müssen."

„Das hätte uns allen sicherlich diverse Unanehmlichkeiten erspart", meinte Javert grimmig. „Ich kann mir einen besseren Zeitvertreib vorstellen, als mit dir durch das Land zu ziehen."

Sie verließen das Haus, und Valjean sah sich erneut der Erfahrung gegenüber, in Ketten durch eine Stadt geführt zu werden, nur waren dieses Mal die Blicke der Bewohner nicht gleichgültig, sondern von neugierigem Entsetzen. Noch wußten nur wenige Menschen, warum man den Bürgermeister festgenommen hatte; in wenigen Stunden würde jeder die Wahrheit oder eine Variante davon kennen.

In der Polizeistation, wo vor einigen Monaten der Bürgermeister den Polizeichef gedemütigt hatte, gab letzterer mit großer Genugtuung den Befehl, ersteren in die Zelle zu sperren, und ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. Javert war nicht bereit, sich seinen Triumph durch eine Flucht des Gefangenen zerstören zu lassen.

XXX

Valjean hatte vergebens versucht, in seiner Zelle trotz der Handschellen etwas Schlaf zu finden. Aber wie konnte er an Schlaf denken, nachdem Fantine diesen traurigen Tod gestorben war, wo ein kleines Kind ein ungewisses Schicksal erlebte? Und wie sollte er Schlaf an einem Ort finden, dem er acht Jahre lang geglaubt hatte, entkommen zu sein, auch wenn die Angst davor immer über ihm geschwebt hatte wie das sprichwörtliche Damokles-Schwert?

So war es kein Wunder, daß Valjean alles andere als munter war, als der Polizist, der die ganze Zeit die Tür zur Zelle bewacht hatte, sich hörbar erhob und mit den Schlüsseln klimperte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte Valjean, daß Javert offensichtlich seine Ankündigung tatsächlich in die Tat umzusetzen gedachte. Der Polizist, der die Nacht in klirrender Kälte vor dem Fenster der Zelle hatte Wache halten müssen, hielt nun zwei gesattelte Pferde am Zügel.

Kein Wagen, ein Pferd! Valjeans Verstand begann, trotz der durchwachten Nacht darauf hinzuarbeiten, wie er bei der ersten Gelegenheit entfliehen, das Kind abholen und einen kurzen Abstecher in einen gewissen Wald machen könnte. Er mußte nichts weiter tun als den überaus wachsamen Augen Javerts zu entkommen, und unter diese Augen nicht mehr zu kommen. Natürlich würde Javert ihn verfolgen, aber es würde nicht allzu kompliziert sein, ihn irgendwo in einem dunklen Wald zumindest vorläufig abzuhängen. Wenn er dann erst das Kind und die versteckte Kiste hatte, gab es keine Beschränkungen mehr, wohin eine Flucht führen konnte. Sie würden in Paris untertauchen, oder vielleicht auch das Land verlassen; letzteres war vielleicht vorzuziehen, denn falls Valjean Javerts Jagdeifer richtig einschätzte, würde der eine solche Niederlage mit Sicherheit nicht hinnehmen.

Nur einen Augenblick später drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloß der Zellentür. Die Tür öffnete sich, Javert stand mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür und bedeutete Valjean mit einer gereizten Kopfbewegung, die Zelle zu verlassen. Valjean leistete dem stummen Befehl Folge.

Draußen bei den Pferden streckte Valjean seine noch immer auf den Rücken geketteten Hände aus.

„Oh, nein", Javert schüttelte den Kopf, „ich werde dich mit Sicherheit nicht losmachen. Wenn wir dieses Kind holen, dann nach meinen Regeln. Und diese Regeln besagen, daß du die Handschellen anbehalten wirst – Tag und Nacht."

„Dann werden Sie mich füttern müssen, wir werden insgesamt mindestens drei Tage pro Strecke unterwegs sein", erwiderte Valjean trocken. „Und reiten kann ich in dieser Weise auch nicht. Ich werde vermutlich ständig vom Pferd fallen."

Javert gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich. Die Vorstellung, einem Sträfling Nahrung löffelweise einzuflößen, war ebensowenig erbaulich wie ihn alle paar Meter vom Boden aufzulesen. Andererseits mußte der Sicherheit der Allgemeinheit Genüge getan werden. Er erwog einen Moment lang, einen weiteren Mann mitzunehmen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Die Stadt mußte schon mit dem Verlust ihres Bürgermeisters und Besitzers der größten Fabrik fertigwerden, da wäre es unpassend, wenn er auch noch die Polizeikräfte dezimierte. Schließlich mußte man damit rechnen, daß es vielleicht doch zu Schwierigkeiten kommen würde, wenn die Bevölkerung die Autorität fort wähnte. Nein, er mußte zu einer anderen Lösung kommen. „Mach ihm die Handschelle an einer Seite auf", befahl Javert einem der Polizisten, welcher der Anweisung Folge leistete.

Valjean zog instinktiv beide Arme nach vorne und rieb sich das nunmehr freie Handgelenk.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, griff Javert nach der freien Hand und ließ die Handschelle einrasten – diesmal vor Valjeans Körper. „So, nachdem wir dieses Problem gelöst haben, 24601, steig auf. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, den ganzen Tag hier herumzustehen."

Valjean stellte einen Fuß in den Steigbügel und packte mit den zusammengeketteten Händen den Sattelknauf. Es war nicht ganz leicht, auf diese Weise in den Sattel zu kommen, aber schließlich gelang es doch. Valjean fröstelte. Es war immerhin Winter, und er trug lediglich Hemd, Rock und Weste. Sehr unzeremoniell warf ihm jemand seinen Mantel um die Schultern. Er zog den Stoff enger um sich herum. Wenn er ihn über die Arme herabzog, konnte er sogar vielleicht die Handschellen verbergen, bis er sie endlich loswerden konnte.

Im nächsten Moment schränkte Javert mit einer Bewegung die Auswahl an Fluchtplänen ganz erheblich ein. Der Inspektor war in den Sattel seines eigenen Pferdes gestiegen, griff nach den Zügeln von Valjeans Pferd, die er an seinem eigenen Sattel befestigte. „Also, ich höre. Welche Straße soll ich einschlagen?"

Valjean seufzte. Einfach Javert davon zu galoppieren, war keine Option mehr. Er mußte zunächst kooperieren. „Es geht zunächst Richtung Paris."

_2. AN: Ich schwöre, ich habe keinen Handschellen-Fetisch. Und wenn, ist es nur ein ganz, gaaaanz kleiner…_


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Valjean lernte an diesem Tag etwas Neues über Javert. Er hatte gewußt, daß dieser ein rastloser Jäger war, wenn er eine Beute witterte, aber neu war, daß sich der Polizist als ausgesprochen unermüdlicher Reiter herausstellte. Es gab keine Pause, die länger als ein paar Minuten andauerte, und sie wurde nur gemacht, wenn die Pferde sie nötig hatten. Javert schien keine Pause zu benötigen – im Gegensatz zu Valjean, der zu bezweifeln begann, ob er wirklich noch über seine legendären herkulesartigen Kräfte verfügte.

Er war unendlich dankbar, daß es Winter war, und somit der Einbruch der Dunkelheit früh kam.

In einem Dorf mit einem Gasthof hielt Javert endlich sein Pferd an. Valjean wäre vor Erleichterung fast aus dem Sattel gefallen.

„Wir werden hier übernachten", erklärte Javert, es waren die ersten Worte, die er auf der gesamten Reise von sich gegeben hatte.

„Darf ich vielleicht das Essen bezahlen?" fragte Valjean, während er mühsam aus dem Sattel kletterte, was zum einen durch die Handschellen, zum anderen durch sein schmerzendes Hinterteil erheblich erschwert wurde.

Javert drückte die Zügel der beiden Pferde dem Stallknecht in die Hand. „Was soll das sein, ein Bestechungsversuch?" Er schob Valjean in Richtung Gaststube. „Du solltest langsam begreifen, daß dies überaus überflüssig ist. Selbstverständlich steht es dir aber frei, dein eigenes Essen zu bezahlen, wenn du für mehr als den Preis einer Gefängnisration essen willst."

Es schien nicht wirklich eine Möglichkeit zu geben, wie man aus Javert ein nicht dienstliches Wort herausbekommen konnte. Die Verhandlungen des Polizisten über ein Zimmer und ein Abendessen waren knapp und effizient. Javert verschwendete kein überflüssiges Wort an die Fragen des Wirtes über ihre Reise.

Valjean bemühte sich, die Handschellen weiter unter dem Mantel zu verbergen, was jedoch spätestens in ihrem Zimmer vergeblich war. Javert zog den Mantel fort, löste eine Handschelle und befestigte sie wortlos an einer der Verstrebungen des Kopfteils des Bettes. Genau diesen Moment nutzte die Schankmagd, um das Abendessen zu servieren. Es dauerte knappe drei Minuten, bis jeder im Gasthof wußte, daß der Polizeiinspektor einen gefährlichen Kriminellen, den man nicht ungefesselt lassen dürfte, zu einer anderen Polizeistation überstellte.

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?" fragte Valjean schließlich, während er sich abmühte, mit einer Hand zu essen und zu trinken, während die andere höchst unbequem auf Schulterhöhe hing.

„Ja", antwortete Javert sehr einsilbig. Es war offensichtlich, daß er auch am Essen keine Freude zu haben schien, sondern es lediglich als Form von Nahrungsaufnahme betrachtete.

„Es bringt wohl nichts, wenn ich Ihnen mein Ehrenwort gebe, daß ich nicht versuchen werde, heute nacht zu entkommen."

„Nein."

„Werde ich von Ihnen auf dieser Reise jemals eine Antwort bekommen, die mehr als eine Silbe hat?"

Valjean war sicher, daß er sich getäuscht haben mußte, als er glaubte, in Javerts Augen für einen Sekundenbruchteil so etwas wie einen Humorfunken gesehen zu haben. „Eher nicht."

„Hören Sie, Javert", Valjean sah, wie sein Gegenüber sehr indigniert eine Augenbraue hob, und verbesserte sich sofort, „M. l'Inspecteur, wenn wir uns die nächsten Tage anschweigen, wird diese Reise noch unangenehmer, als sie es eh schon ist."

„Anschweigen beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Du schweigst hier gerade nicht."

„Immerhin hatte diese Antwort deutlich mehr als eine Silbe." Valjean verdrehte die Augen. Er war auch nicht gerade ein Mann vieler Worte, aber mehrere Tage mit jemandem verbringen zu müssen, der offenbar jegliche Kommunikation verweigerte, war unangenehm. Noch unangenehmer war allerdings, daß sich ein Bedürfnis meldete, das er schon den ganzen Tag unterdrückt hatte. „Sie werden mich trotzdem heute noch losmachen müssen."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich mich dringend erleichtern muß." Valjean stellte fest, daß fast acht Jahre Leben in geordneten Verhältnissen sein Schamgefühl wieder hergestellt hatte. Die Worte waren ihm peinlich, im Bagno wäre er von diesem Gefühl vollkommen frei gewesen.

„Ich kann dich nicht losmachen, es widerspricht den Vorschriften."

„Dann bleiben nur zwei Alternativen. Entweder gibt es hier demnächst ein nicht gerade kleines Malheur, oder Sie werden mir zur Hand gehen müssen."

Javert konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor jemanden so schnell losgekettet, ihm wieder Handschellen angelegt und hinausgeführt zu haben. Er ließ Valjean sogar soviel Würde, daß er ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

Valjean nahm dies sehr wohl zur Kenntnis. Vielleicht würde ihm dies eine Fluchtmöglichkeit geben, nicht jetzt, aber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer kettete Javert Valjean wieder mit einem Handgelenk ans Bett. „Ich will dir nicht raten, einen Fluchtversuch zu machen, wenn ich schlafe. Ich habe einen sehr leichten Schlaf, ich bin sofort wach, wenn du probieren solltest, dich zu befreien."

„Glauben Sie mir, nach dem Ritt, den Sie uns heute zugemutet haben, bin ich froh, wenn ich es schaffe, mich überhaupt jemals wieder von diesem Bett zu erheben." Valjean streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, den Arm mit der Handschelle noch immer sehr unbequem in die Höhe gereckt.

Javert blickte auf seinen Gefangenen herunter. Er hatte eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt, mit diesem zusammen im gleichen Bett zu schlafen, doch er konnte ihn andererseits schlecht auf dem Boden übernachten lassen. Nicht, weil dies für den Sträfling ungemütlich würde, sondern weil er ihn dann wahrscheinlich am folgenden Tag nicht mehr in den Sattel bekommen würde. Er würde sie aufhalten, und diese Reise war schließlich schon zeitaufwendig genug.

Also zog Javert seinen Uniformrock aus, hängte ihn sorgfältig über die Lehne eines der Stühle, entledigte sich seiner Stiefel und streckte sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett aus. Er bemühte sich, soviel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und dem anderen Körper zu lassen. Er wollte schließlich auf gar keinen Fall einen Sträfling berühren, wenn es nicht gerade dazu diente, ihm Handschellen anzulegen.

XXX

Als Javert erwachte, hatte Valjean ihm den Rücken zugewandt und hing in unnatürlicher Haltung in der Handschelle, da er die Hände gefaltet hatte. Er bewegte tonlos die Lippen.

„Ich wage zu bezweifeln, daß Gott deine Gebete erhören wird", konnte Javert sich nicht enthalten zu sagen.

Valjean beendete zunächst sein Gebet, bevor er etwas erwiderte. „Da ich für das Wohlergehen von Fantines Kind gebetet habe, wird Gott mir zugehört haben."

Statt einer Antwort gab Javert ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich. Er stand auf, goß Wasser in die Schüssel und begann, sich zu waschen. Es war mit Sicherheit vorzuziehen, den Sträfling zu ignorieren, anstatt sich von ihm zum wiederholten Male düpieren zu lassen. Natürlich hatte er nicht für dieses Kind gebetet, sondern für eine erfolgreiche Flucht, anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Sträflinge waren geborene Lügner und Betrüger, aber Gott würde bestimmt sich nicht um Beistand bei einer kriminellen Handlung bitten lassen.

„Bringen Sie die Waschschüssel zu mir oder mich zur Waschschüssel?" fragte Valjean nach einer Weile.

Javert seufzte, leerte die Schüssel, goß frisches Wasser hinein und trug sie hinüber zum Bett. Er mußte zugeben, daß er die ganze Angelegenheit vielleicht nicht vollständig durchdacht hatte, als er die gemeinsame Abholung dieses Kindes anordnete. Irgendwie befand er sich konsequent in der Situation, entweder peinliche Dinge tun zu müssen, oder aber Aufgaben zu übernehmen, die einem Kammerdiener angestanden hätten. Er hatte einfach nicht überlegt, was ein so enges Zusammensein mit sich brachte. Wie sollte er auch, wo er doch solange er denken konnte, immer für sich gewesen war?

Das Frühstück wurde in dem gleichen angespannten Schweigen eingenommen, das am Vortag geherrscht hatte. Valjean beglich seine Rechnung mit dem Geld, das man ihm in seinem Rock gelassen hatte, Javert zahlte die andere Hälfte, nicht ohne die verauslagten Beträge peinlich genau in seinem Notizbuch aufzuführen, um es später mit der Polizeiführung abzurechnen.

Dann ging es zurück in den Sattel, Valjean immer hinter Javert, mit gefesselten Händen und ohne Gewalt über die Zügel. Immerhin kam es auf dieser Etappe des Ritts zu etwas mehr Kommunikation, auch wenn diese sich darauf beschränkte, daß Valjean einige Richtungshinweise gab. Javert erkannte, daß der Weg wohl an Paris vorbeiführen würde, weil sie die Hauptstraße verließen, daß sie also nicht die große Stadt durchqueren müßten. Er nahm dies mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, zwar hätte Paris bedeutet, daß er Valjean dort in die Obhut des Gefängnisses hätte überstellen können, um selbst in der Kaserne zu übernachten, aber die Anzahl von Papieren, die das bedeutet hätte, war immens. Das Ausfüllen hätte einen erneuten Zeitverlust bedeutet, und außerdem traute Javert dem Gefängnispersonal nicht. Er wußte noch aus Toulon, wie nachlässig manche Wachen sein konnten, und bei jemandem, der wiederholt versucht hatte zu flüchten, konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Die Herberge, in der sie an diesem Abend einkehrten, war einfacher als die der vergangenen Nacht. Reisende aus der Bürgerschicht wären dort wohl nur mit äußerstem Widerwillen abgestiegen. Aber sie war sauber, und die anderen Gäste waren hart arbeitende Bauern, so daß nichts dagegen sprach, dort ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Als der Wirt ihnen allerdings das Zimmer zeigte, verlangte Javert sofort ein anderes. Nachdem sie in allen freien Räumen gewesen waren, sah er jedoch ein, daß keines ideale Bedingungen für die Unterbringung eines Sträflings bot. Er entschied sich somit für das geringste Übel.

Valjean hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen, was eigentlich genau das Problem darstellte. Er erkannte dies erst, als Javert ihm statt am Bett auf dem Stuhl festkettete. Das Bett hatte hierfür keinen Rahmen, es bestand aus zwei direkt auf dem Boden liegenden Strohmatratzen. Sofort begann Valjeans Verstand zu arbeiten, plante, wie es ihm gelingen würde, sich leise aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen, dabei knarrende Dielen vermeidend, zum Stall zu gelangen und eines der Pferde zu stehlen. Gut, möglicherweise mußte er dies bewerkstelligen, indem er den Stuhl trug, da Javert ihn höchst wahrscheinlich zumindest dort anketten würde, doch die Sache würde nicht unmöglich sein.

Nach dem, was am zweiten Abend schon fast Routine zu sein schien, nämlich einem vor allem von Javerts Seite einsilbigem Abendessen sowie einem gemeinsamen Besuch auf dem Abort hinten auf dem Hof der Herberge, entledigte sich Javert wiederum eines Teils seiner Kleidung.

Valjean saß wieder auf dem Stuhl, wo ihn die Handschellen daran hinderten, sich ebenfalls zu entkleiden. Javert löste sodann die Handschellen und forderte Valjean auf, Schuhe und Rock auszuziehen. Valjean tat dies und war sich sehr bewußt, daß er keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wurde. Die Freiheit, nicht angebunden oder gefesselt zu sein, konnte er unter diesen Umständen kaum sinnvoll nutzen.

„Leg dich hin", befahl Javert.

Valjean erwartete, daß der Stuhl neben das Bett gerückt würde, als er sich ausgestreckt hatte. Stattdessen setzte sich Javert auf die andere Seite des Bettes, legte die Handschelle um Valjeans linkes Handgelenk und legte den anderen Ring um sein eigenes rechtes Handgelenk.

Einen langen Moment starrte Valjean ungläubig auf die Handschellen, dann begann er hektisch daran zu zerren. „Bitte tun Sie das nicht."

„Glaub mir, ich bin nicht begeistert von dieser Lösung", sagte Javert kühl, „aber es wäre höchst sinnlos, wenn ich die ganze Nacht wachbleiben müßte, um dich zu bewachen, um dann morgen unaufmerksam zu werden."

„Sie könnten mich am Stuhl festmachen."

„Um zuzusehen, wie du ihn zerbrichst und flüchtest? Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Aber ich kann nicht in diesem Bett so dicht mit Ihnen zusammen schlafen. Ich kann einfach nicht."

„Du hast es gestern auch schon getan."

„Ja, aber da haben Sie mich so angekettet, daß ich… soweit wie möglich wegrutschen konnte."

Javert setzte sich wieder etwas auf, dabei Valjean unfreiwillig ein wenig mit sich ziehend. „Ich verstehe noch immer nicht."

„Ich war sehr jung und sehr unerfahren, als ich ins Bagno kam." Valjean atmete tief ein und aus. „Es gab eine Gruppe von anderen Sträflingen, die Neuankömmlinge drangsalierten, in jeder nur vorstellbaren Art und Weise, und ich meine wirklich jede vorstellbare. Ich bin einige Male beinahe ihr Opfer geworden, bis mir ein anderer Sträfling, der in der Gefangenenhierarchie weit oben stand,… Schutz anbot. Gegen bestimmte Dienstleistungen."

„Was für Dienstleistungen?" Javert war in Toulon gewesen, er wußte, was in den Unterkünften vor sich ging, wovor die Wachen die Augen verschlossen. Aber er wollte hören, was Valjean dabei war, ihm anzuvertrauen. Er war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, warum er es hören wollte, doch es erschien in gewisser Weise wichtig zu sein."

„Daß ich mir in Montreuil den Namen Madeleine gewählt habe, war kein Zufall. Sagen wir, ich habe das gleiche getan, was Fantine gemacht hat, nur nicht für Geld, sondern für Schutz." Valjean verzog das Gesicht. „Sie können versichert sein, daß ich darauf nicht stolz bin, aber ich wollte überleben. Und es erschien da… förderlicher zu sein, sich einen der angesehenen Gefangenen zu überlassen, der wenigstens keine Gewalt benutzte und nicht brutal war als einer ganzen Horde. Jetzt ist es mir tatsächlich gelungen, Sie zu schockieren, nachdem Sie mir sowieso schon alles Mögliche zugetraut haben."

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Javert für beide Männer gleichermaßen überraschend. „Ich weiß, was in den Unterkünften geschehen ist, einige Male habe ich eingegriffen, wenn gegen das Gesetz verstoßen wurde. Aber Prostitution verstößt nicht gegen das Gesetz, ebensowenig wie irgendwelche Handlungen zwischen Männern. Somit ist mir das gleichgültig. Es zeigt mir höchstens, daß du entschlossen bist, alles zu tun, wenn es dir und deinen Vorteilen dient. Aber davon bin ich schon immer ausgegangen. Ich kann mich allerdings nicht erinnern, daß du das Spielzeug von jemandem gewesen wärest, als ich nach Toulon kam. Da war immer nur die Rede davon, wie stark du seiest, und wie penetrant du versucht hast zu flüchten."

„Oh, nach etwa zwei Jahren wurde mein… Beschützer entlassen. Ich stand vor der Wahl, entweder jetzt diesen anderen Sträflingen nachzugeben, oder etwas zu unternehmen. Ich habe mich dann für das Zweite entschieden. Und das bestand in dem Versuch zu fliehen, was nicht wirklich funktionierte, und dem Versuch, unangreifbar zu werden. Ich besann mich also auf meine körperlichen Stärken und wurde Jean le Cric."

„Und das hindert dich jetzt daran, so zu schlafen, wie ich es vorgesehen habe?"

„Es gab durchaus Nächte, da fand ich es angenehm, mit… meinem Beschützer zusammenzusein", gestand Valjean ein, bevor er zu dem wirklich peinlichen Teil kam. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich reagiere, wenn ich wieder… so dicht… mit einem anderen Mann… beisammen liege."

Es war heraus, und jetzt war Javert tatsächlich für einen Moment schockiert. „Das ist ja unglaublich schmeichelhaft, aber du kannst versichert sein, daß ich keinerlei Interesse daran habe, dir in irgendeiner Weise Avancen zu machen. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch irgendeinen Menschen in der von dir genannten Weise zu berühren, und dich schon gar nicht. Also sind deine Reaktionen mir schlichtweg egal."

Trotz seiner Worte war er von dem Eingeständnis verwirrt, nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erwog er, Valjean doch lieber an den Stuhl zu fesseln, entschied sich aber dagegen. Er konnte nicht ausschließen, daß all das nur ein weiterer Trick war, um eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu erlangen, und außerdem hätte es bedeutet einzugestehen, daß er Valjeans Worte tatsächlich als bedrohlich ansah.

Andererseits war er sogar erleichtert, da ihn die in der ganzen Stadt, zumindest bis Valjean Fantine zu sich genommen hatte, schon sprichwörtliche Keuschheit des Bürgermeisters immer schon geärgert hatte. Es war einfach unpassend, daß jemand mit einem derartig verdächtigem Lebenswandel in dieser Beziehung ohne Tadel zu sein schien.

„Schlaf jetzt", befahl er schließlich weniger grob, als er beabsichtigt hatte, und löschte das Licht. „Ich will, daß wir morgen das Kind abholen können. Da wäre es hinderlich, wenn du vor Müdigkeit aus dem Sattel fielest."

XXX

Es war fast unmöglich zu sagen, was Javert beim Erwachen als erstes registrierte. War es die Tatsache, daß sein rechter Arm sehr unnatürlich auf Schulterhöhe ausgestreckt war? Oder war es der Umstand, daß er mit dem aufgewacht war, was bei einem gesunden Mann nichts allzu ungewöhnliches war?

In dieser Situation war es jedoch mehr als unangenehm und peinlich. Irgendwie hatte Valjean es bewerkstelligt, sich während der Nacht auf die rechte Seite zu drehen. Dabei hatte er mit seinem linken Arm und der Handschelle Javerts rechten Arm mit sich gezogen, so daß die Hand jetzt unpassenderweise auf Valjeans Hüfte ruhte. Das Ganze wirkte wie eine groteske Farce einer Umarmung. Die Sache wurde noch dadurch verschlimmert, daß sich Javerts Härte gegen Valjeans Hinterteil drückte.

Javert wagte nicht, eine Bewegung zu machen, er wagte kaum zu atmen. Welch eine unglaublich entsetzliche Situation! Javert wünschte sich nichts mehr, als den Körperkontakt zu beenden, er wußte nur leider nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Wenn er den Arm fortzog und sich wegrollte, würde Valjean mit Sicherheit wach werden aufgrund der mit den Handschellen verbundenen Handgelenke. Unweigerlichwürde er bemerken, in welchem Zustand Javerts Körper sich befand. In Anbetracht ihrer im Rückblick merkwürdig vertrauten Unterhaltung vom vergangenen Abend war das nun das mit Abstand letzte, was Javert wollte. Valjean würde denken, daß er… Nein, das ging nun wirklich nicht.

Die einzige logische Alternative lag darin, ganz still dazuliegen und zu warten, daß dieser unsägliche Zustand vorbeiging.

Der Versuch, diese alberne Reaktion seines Körpers durch seine Willenskraft zu beenden, führte zu keinem Erfolg. Der Umstand, daß er zu unmittelbarem Körperkontakt gezwungen war, tat seinem Zustand auch nicht gerade gut. Selten hatte Javert Abwarten als so quälend empfunden.

Noch quälender als das Abwarten war allerdings, daß Valjean offenbar genau diesen Moment gewählt hatte, um aus dem Schlaf zu erwachen. Er bewegte sich jedenfalls im Halbschlaf etwas hin und her, was nicht unbedingt hilfreich war, denn die Reibung dafür sorgte, daß Javerts Zustand sich eher noch verschlimmerte.

Noch immer wagte Javert nicht, sich zu rühren. Jetzt, wo Valjean zu erwachen schien, fühlte er sich vollkommen hilflos.

Valjean mußte jetzt wach sein, denn seine Bewegungen hatten aufgehört, er lag völlig ruhig da. Javert glaubte schon, das Glück sei ihm hold und sein Gefangener doch wieder fest eingeschlafen, da stieß dieser einen Seufzer aus, drehte sich so herum, daß er Javert ansehen konnte und nickte. Irgendwie strahlte er Resignation aus.

Und dann tat Valjean etwas, worauf Javert im Leben nicht gefaßt gewesen wäre. Seine freie Hand wanderte wie selbstverständlich zu der Stelle von Javerts Körper, die diesem gerade soviel physische und seelische Pein bereitete, und fand ihren Weg durch die Kleidung hindurch, um sich dort dann überraschend sachkundig und ein bißchen zu geschäftsmäßig auf und ab zu bewegen.

Javert sog scharf die Luft ein. Für ein paar Sekunden war er viel zu fassungslos, und irgendwo zwischen Überraschung, Entsetzen und der grauenvollen Erkenntnis, daß diese Berührung nicht unangenehm war, ganz im Gegenteil, gefangen.

Dann jedoch erlangte er die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurück. „Was, zum Henker, denkst du eigentlich, was du das tust?" stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er mit seiner freien Hand erst Valjeans Hand fortriß und sodann hektisch nach dem Schlüssel für die Handschellen suchte.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken, daß Sie Fantines Kind mit mir zusammenholen." Valjean klang ein bißchen, als wäre er gerannt.

Endlich hatte Javert den Schlüssel für die Handschellen gefunden. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schloß er diese auf, rollte sich aus dem Bett und flüchtete förmlich zur Tür, gegen die er sich schweratmend lehnte. Irgendein Teil seines Gehirns wies ihn an, seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Valjean lag auf dem Bett, hatte sein Gesicht im Kissen vergraben und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Das Schweigen lag schwer wie Blei in der Luft für fast zwei Minuten, die sich endlos dehnten.

„Du kannst nicht ernsthaft geglaubt haben, daß ich dir gestatten würde, was du gerade versucht hast, und dich dann gehen lasse, oder?" Ganz langsam bekam Javert sich wieder in die Gewalt.

Aus Valjeans Kissen drang etwas, das wie „Wohl kaum" klang.

„Wolltest du dir Vorteile dadurch erschleichen? Du solltest doch eigentlich wirklich wissen, daß es sinnlos ist, mich bestechen zu wollen."

Diesmal war auf den Tiefen des Kissens kein Laut zu vernehmen.

„Einmal eine Hure, immer eine Hure." Javert schüttelte den Kopf. Er mußte sich mit seinen eigenen Worten selbst bewußt machen, daß er nichts mit diesem Mann in dem Bett gemein hatte.

Valjean hob langsam dem Kopf. Zumindest die letzten Worte schienen ihn getroffen zu haben ob seines Gesichtsausdruckes. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Ich habe irrtümlich gedacht, daß Sie das wollten."

„Was? Von einem Sträfling angefaßt zu werden? Mach dich nicht lächerlich." Javert stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus, dem jeglicher Humor fehlte. „Am besten läßt du in Zukunft das Denken sein und deine Hände bei dir. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, natürlich." Valjeans Gesichtsfarbe hatte während des gesamten Gesprächs abwechselnd Schamesröte und Kreidebleichheit gezeigt, wie Javert mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Da wir sowieso wach sind, können wir uns jetzt schon auf die Weiterreise gehen." Javert hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis, dieses Zimmer für immer hinter sich zu lassen. „Und ich will nichts mehr hören über das, was hier passiert ist. Nie mehr."


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Valjean starrte Javerts Rücken an, wie sich dieser, immer in sehr aufrechter Haltung, mit dem Pferd, auf dem der Inspektor saß, vor ihm bewegte. Seit dem Vorfall in der Herberge hatte Javert kein einziges Wort mehr mit Valjean gesprochen, er schien ihm nicht mehr Beachtung zu schenken als unbedingt erforderlich war, um ein Entkommen zu verhindern.

Valjean war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was eigentlich in diesem Zimmer in ihn gefahren war. Er hatte beim Erwachen geglaubt, Javerts Bedürfnis erkannt zu haben. Und wie es vor so vielen Jahren im Bagno gewesen war, als er das, was zum Überleben notwendig gewesen schien, getan hatte, war er fast schon in einer Form des Automatismus' bereit gewesen, das Bedürfnis zu stillen. Er hatte nicht großartig darüber nachgedacht und war zur Tat geschritten. Erst wenige Sekunden, bevor Javert ihn zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, war ihm bewußt geworden, was er hier eigentlich tat – und vor allem mit wem.

Er hatte nicht aufgehört, denn Javert wirkte in diesem Moment nicht, als widersprächen diese Handlungen seinen eigenen Wünschen, und er hatte auch nicht ob der offenkundigen Absurdität der ganzen Situation zu lachen begonnen.

Doch dann hatte Javert sich losgerissen und ziemlich häßliche Dinge gesagt, die auch nicht stimmten. Valjean hatte nicht einen einzigen Augenblick daran gedacht, seine Dienste im Austausch für seine Freiheit anzubieten, da er mit absoluter Sicherheit gewußt hatte, wie erfolglos ein solches Angebot sein würde.

Aber, letztendlich war es nicht eigentlich gleichgültig, was Javert dachte oder von ihm hielt? Das war nicht wichtig, wichtig war nur Cosette und vielleicht, daß er mit ihr zusammen eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht bekommen würde.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie sich einer bestimmten Stelle in einem bestimmten Wald näherten. Valjean war nervös, was sollte geschehen, wenn Javert sein Versteck entdecken würde? Es war aber auch ein reichlich verrückter Zufall, daß Fantine ihre Tochter ausgerechnet in unmittelbarer Nähe von Valjeans Versteck untergebracht hatte.

Valjean hing diesen Gedanken noch nach, als Javert plötzlich sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte Valjean versuchte, den Grund hierfür zu erkennen, konnte jedoch aufgrund der Dunkelheit und Javerts Rücken, der ihm die weitere Sicht versperrte, nichts sehen. Doch er konnte zumindest etwas hören, nämlich Schritte, die durch den Wald stolperten und immer wieder innehielten, und angestrengtes Keuchen.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wandte sich Javert um. „Welchen Sinn hat es, ein kleines Mädchen im Dunkel in einem Wald mit einem viel zu schweren Eimer herumlaufen zu lassen?" fragte er, mehr zu sich selbst als an Valjean gewandt.

Trotzdem waren die Worte laut genug, so daß das Kind aufmerksam wurde. „Ist das jemand?" fragte sie ängstlich.

„Du mußt keine Angst haben, wir tun dir nichts", antwortete Valjean in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Wohin bist du denn so spät unterwegs?"

„Ich habe Wasser geholt, das bringe ich nach Montfermeil."

„Da wollen wir auch hin", erklärte Valjean, was Javert zu einem irritierten Blick nach hinten veranlaßte. Er hatte bisher nicht gewußt, daß die Reise nach Montfermeil gehen sollte. „Wie heißt du, mein Kind?"

„Ich bin Cosette", piepste das Kind, das sich offenbar nicht davor zu fürchten schien, mitten im Wald zwei fremden Männern begegnet zu sein.

Während Valjean sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend wunderte, was für merkwürdige Zufälle es gab, schien Javert die Sache pragmatischer zu sehen. Er stieg vom Pferd und trat auf Cosette zu. „Dann kannst du uns ja den Weg zeigen." Etwas irritiert erkannte er, daß das Mädchen ein blaues Auge hatte, und unter ihrem für die Jahreszeit viel zu dünnem Lumpenkleid diverse Prellungen zu sehen waren. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Er war zwar der Meinung, daß ein paar Schläge als Bestrafung gerechtfertigt sein konnten, diese Wunden waren allerdings bösartig zugefügt worden. Das ging über das akzeptable Maß hinaus und bewegte sich zumindest am Rande einer Straftat.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Javert, dann nahm er dem Kind den Eimer aus der Hand, trug ihn zu Valjeans Pferd und stellte ihn vor diesem in den Sattel. Dann hob Javert Cosette auf, wobei er fand, daß sie für ihr Alter sehr leicht war, und setzte sie auf sein eigenes Pferd. Das Mädchen gab einen leisen Laut der Überraschung von sich. Javert schwang sich hinter ihr auf den Rücken des Pferdes und ließ es sich wieder in Bewegung setzen, zwangsläufig von Valjeans Pferd an der Führleine gefolgt.

Ausgesprochen ungläubig starrte Valjean auf Javerts Rücken. Hatte der gestrenge Polizist gerade tatsächlich Fantines Tochter auf sein Pferd gesetzt? Natürlich, sie würden auf diese Weise sicherlich schneller in Montfermeil ankommen, als wenn das Kind lief, aber das Verhalten war schon ungewöhnlich.

In Montfermeil fand offenbar gerade der Weihnachtsmarkt statt. Zahllose Buden säumten die Straße, bis Cosette in Höhe einer Spielzeugbude bedeutete, daß sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Sowohl Javert als auch Valjean beäugten die Garküche „Zum Sergeanten von Waterloo" kritisch. Es war eine Spelunke, was selbst bei Valjean Zweifel an Fantins Urteilsvermögen bei der Frage, bei wem man sein Kind unterbringen sollte, zu wecken geeignet war.

Javert stieg von seinem Pferd, hob Cosette aus dem Sattel und reichte ihr den Eimer mit dem Wasser. Seine Miene war wie immer undurchdringlich. Mühsam, wie bisher immer, kletterte Valjean aus dem Sattel und verdeckte wiederum seine Handschellen mit dem Mantel.

Cosette war schon in der Garküche verschwunden, während die beiden Männer einen Blick wechselten. „Wenn wir hier nicht weit weg von allem wären, würde ich sagen, wir klären die Sache und machen uns mit dem Mädchen auf den Rückweg", sagte Javert sehr geschäftsmäßig. „Aber wir können wohl kaum mit einem Kind im Dezember im Wald biwaken."

„Dann werden wir dort", Valjean machte eine mißbilligende Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Garküche, „übernachten."

Javert nickte nur düster. Zum ersten Mal in ihrer beider Leben waren sie sich vollständig über etwas einig.

Sie folgten Cosette ins Innere der Garküche, nur um dort sogleich Zeugen zu werden, wie eine Frau im Ausmaß eines Dragoners zusammen mit einem schmaleren, verschlagen wirkenden Mann das Kind wegen eines Brotes – Valjean konnte nicht umhin, kurz zu zucken – und fünfzehn Sous zur Rede zu stellen. Cosette suchte hektisch und zunehmend verzweifelt in ihrer Schürzentasche, ohne etwas zu finden.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, griff Valjean mit seiner gefesselten Hand in seine Rocktasche, zog eine Münze heraus und bückte sich unvermittelt. Javert wollte sofort nach ihm greifen, da er einen Fluchtversuch vermutete, sah dann jedoch, wie sich Valjean mit der Münze wieder erhob, und sie den Wirtsleuten übergab. „Das ist der jungen Dame gerade aus der Tasche gefallen", erklärte er; offensichtlich eine Lüge, da es sich bei der Münze um ein Zwanzig-Sous-Stück handelte.

Die Wirtsleute nehmen die Münze ohne Wimpernzucken an.

Javert warf Valjean einen sehr forschenden Blick zu. Was genau hatte er jetzt wieder im Sinn?

Zum Leidwesen der Wirtsleute setzten sich die beiden fremden Männer an einen Tisch und bestellten lediglich Brot und Käse. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, sondern saßen nur da und hatten regelmäßig ein Auge auf Cosette, wie Mme Thenardier für sich notierte. Vielleicht hatten die beiden ja besondere… Interessen, die dazu führten, daß man mit Cosette noch ein bißchen Geld verdienen konnte.

Da Javert bislang seinen Mantel noch nicht ausgezogen hatte, war seine Uniform nicht zu sehen. Stumm, aber beide mit deutlich wachsendem Mißfallen, sahen Valjean und Javert zu, wie Cosette die Arbeiten einer Magd leistete und zwischendurch auch noch nach dem Strickzeug griff, während die beiden anderen Mädchen fröhlich spielten.

„Was strickt sie da?" fragte Valjean schließlich die Wirtsfrau.

„Strümpfe", erwiderte diese. „Für meine Mädchen."

„Was sind die wert?"

„Vielleicht dreißig Sous".

Valjean griff erneut in seine Taschen, brachte ein Geldstück zum Vorschein und legte es auf den Tisch. „Ich kaufe die Strümpfe für fünf Francs."

Mme Thenardier starrte den Mann an, als sei er irre, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, daß sie das Geldstück nahm.

„Deine Arbeitszeit gehört jetzt mir, mein Kind. Ich möchte, daß du spielst", wandte sich Valjean an Cosette.

Jetzt starrten ihn noch mehr Augenpaare an, als zweifelten deren Besitzer an seinem Verstand, doch Cosette begann schließlich zu spielen mit ihrer sehr improvisierten Puppe.

Während alle anderen Blicke nach und nach woanders hingingen, blieben Javerts forschende Augen auf Valjean gerichtet. Was um alles in der Welt bezweckte er mit dieser Aktion? Er hätte doch sich genausogut längst zu erkennen geben können. Stattdessen zeigte er diese rührende Geste. Wollte er ihn damit etwa beeindrucken? Valjean mußte doch eigentlich bekannt sein, daß Javert sich von so etwas nicht beeindrucken ließ.

Cosette hatte inzwischen entdeckt, daß Eponine und Azelma ihre Puppe auf dem Boden liegengelassen hatten, um lieber die Katze zu quälen. Vorsichtig rutschte sie über den Boden, griff nach der Puppe und hatte gerade begonnen, mit dieser zu spielen, als seitens der Familie Thenardier die Hölle loszubrechen schien. Die beiden Mädchen quietschten, Mme Thenardier brüllte Cosette an, die Puppe sofort loszulassen, und Thenardier schrie, sie solle mit ihren dreckigen Händen nicht die Puppe seiner Töchter berühren.

Javert lehnte sich zurück. Er war überaus gespannt, ob und wie Valjean reagieren würde. Dessen Finger bohrten sich in die Tischplatte. Er schien kurz davor zu sein aufzuspringen und die ganze Angelegenheit auf eine nicht gerade friedliche Weise zu beenden.

Schließlich jedoch wandte Valjean sich an Javert. „Könnte Sie etwas für mich tun, Monsieur?"

„Was willst du?" Diese Gegenfrage klang weit weniger unwillig, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Würden Sie für einen kurzen Moment mit mir auf die Straße gehen?"

Javert warf Valjean einen Seitenblick zu. War dem Sträfling unwohl? Verwunderlich wäre es sicherlich nicht, wenn man die Gerüche der Garküche zu nahe an sich heranließ. Und dieses Anbrüllen eines schutzlosen Kindes konnte einem durchaus auf den Magen schlagen. Ein bißchen frische Luft konnte wirklich nicht schaden. „Gehen wir."

Valjean lächelte dankbar. Die beiden Männer verließen die Gaststube, doch auf der Straße machte Valjean nur wenige Schritte zu der nächstgelegenen Bude des Weihnachtsmarktes. Er zeigte auf die prachtvolle, große Puppe in dem eleganten Kleid, die seit dem Morgen von allen Kindern des Dorfes bewundert worden war. Gekauft hatte sie bisher niemand, denn der Preis war für ein Spielzeug und für ein Dorf wie Montfermeil astronomisch. „Ich kaufe diese Puppe", erklärte Valjean dem Standbesitzer.

Dieser blickte erst einmal skeptisch auf Valjeans Erscheinung, so daß dieser die geforderten dreißig Francs aus der Tasche zog. Dieses Argument überzeugte den Spielzeugverkäufer; ohne ein weiteres Wort wechselten Puppe und Geld jeweils ihre Besitzer.

Hätte jemand in diesem Moment Javerts Gesicht beobachtet, er hätte etwas sehen können, was beinahe wie der Anflug eines Lächelns aussah. Glücklicherweise betrachtete jedoch niemand Javerts Gesicht, so daß er völlig frei darin war, sich zu fragen, ob er jemals diesen unbegreiflichen Mann verstehen würde. Es gab, selbst wenn sich Javert noch so bemühte, keinen Grund, weswegen Valjean einem armen Kind eine wertvolle Puppe schenken sollte. Es war nicht notwendig, sich die Zuneigung des Kindes auf diese Weise erkaufen zu wollen. Dieses Kind würde jedem Zuneigung schenken, so er es nur aus der Hölle errettete, in der es lebte.

Valjean war im Begriff, in die Gaststube zurückzukehren, als ihn Javerts Stimme zurückrief. „Nicht so schnell. Wir haben jetzt deine Einkäufe erledigt, jetzt muß ich noch etwas besorgen."

Valjean drehte sich um und sah Javert verwirrt an. Es war für ihn nicht vorstellbar, daß der Polizist auch nur im entferntesten Interesse für einen Weihnachtsmarkt aufbringen würde oder plötzlich Heißhunger auf gebrannte Mandel entwickelt haben sollte.

Javert hatte auch alles andere im Sinn, als müßig über den Markt zu schlendern, während er Valjean vor sich her ganz ans andere ende der Buden schob. Dort war ein Stand mit Kleidung. Mit drei oder vier schnellen Handgriffen hatte Javert zwischen diversen Kleidungsstücken ein schwarzes Kleid, einen Mantel, eine Mütze sowie ein Paar Schuhe und Strümpfe für ein kleines Mädchen von vielleicht acht Jahren herausgezogen. Er ließ die Sachen zu einem Bündel zusammenschnüren und bezahlte sie.

Erst in diesem Moment sah er den Ausdruck des Staunens auf Valjeans Gesicht. Ganz offensichtlich glaubte dieser absurde Sträfling, er sei gerade dabei, ein mildtätiges Werk zu tun. „Ja, hast du etwa geglaubt, ich würde dieses Kind in den Fetzen, die schon im Sommer zu dünn sind, auf einen dreitägigen Ritt durch das winterliche Frankreich mitnehmen?" Er stieß sein humorloses Lachen aus. „Sie würde doch keine drei Stunden durchhalten. Und es ist meine Pflicht, sie heil in die staatliche Obhut zu übergeben."

„Das ist tatsächlich sehr vernünftig", brachte Valjean hervor und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht hinzuzufügen: „Und es gibt keinen Grund, sich deswegen verteidigen zu müssen."

Javert warf seinem Gefangenen einen mißtrauischen Blick zu, da er nicht ganz sicher war, ob man ihn nicht gerade zu veralbern versuchte, konnte jedoch auf dem Gesicht des anderen keine entsprechenden Anzeichen erkennen. „Gehen wir zurück." Den gesamten Weg zur Garküche herrschte, auch wenn Javert dies vehement bestritten hätte, so etwas wie Einvernehmen zwischen beiden Männern.

Bevor sie die Garküche erneut betraten, versteckte Valjean die Handschellen wieder unter seinem Mantel, dann trat er zu Cosette, stellte die Puppe vor ihr ab und sagte knapp: „Da, für dich."

Schlagartig verstummten die Zecher, die weiblichen Mitglieder der Familie Thenardier hielten mitten in der Bewegung inne, und der Wirt begann sofort zu kalkulieren, daß man solch unermeßlich reiche Herren, selbst wenn sie auf den ersten Blick nicht danach aussahen, bestimmt einen horrenden Preis für ein Zimmer abknöpfen konnte.

Valjean sah versunken zu, wie Cosette zunächst sehr schüchtern, dann jedoch mit zunehmendem Selbstbewußtsein mit der Puppe zu spielen begann und sie auf den Namen „Catherine" taufte.

Javert beobachtete den Trubel in der Gaststube, machte sich Gedanken, wie viele Jahre Gefängnis dort wohl insgesamt saßen und wartete, nachdem Cosette und die beiden anderen Mädchen sich zurückgezogen hatten, noch zehn Minuten, bis er Thenardier aufforderte, ihnen das Zimmer zu zeigen.

Thenardier, der ohne weiteres in der Lage war, vom Kauf einer Puppe auf die Reichtümer seiner Gäste zu schließen, führte die beiden Männer nach oben in ein Zimmer, das von der Ausstattung deutlich über dem Standard lag, den die Gaststube hatte erwarten lassen. „Dies ist die Hochzeitssuite, Messieurs", verkündete er pompös. „Das beste Zimmer des Hauses."

„Hochzeitssuite?" Javert hob die Augenbrauen und wünschte tief im Inneren, daß dies bei Valjean nicht wieder einen falschen Eindruck hinterließ. Immerhin bot das Bett, abgesehen davon, daß es ausreichend breit war, diverse Möglichkeiten, Handschellen zu befestigen. Eine Szene wie an diesem Morgen würde sich hier eher nicht wiederholen.

Nachdem Thenardier die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, legte Valjean erleichtert den Mantel ab, zog die Schuhe aus, ließ den Rock von den Schultern gleiten und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Auffordernd hob er die zusammengeketteten Hände.

Während Javert eine der Handschellen löste, Valjean aus diesem Ärmel des Rocks schlüpfte, und die Handschelle am Bettpfosten wieder anbrachte, bemerkte Valjean: „Sie wirken ärgerlich. Meinetwegen?"

„So sehr es dich überraschen wird, aber ausnahmsweise nicht, 24601." Javert war mit dem Festketten fertig, löste für einen kurzen Moment die andere Handschelle, damit Valjean den Rock ausziehen konnte, und befestigte sie wieder. Dann legte er seinen eigenen Mantel endlich ab. „Ich bin ärgerlich, daß dieser Abschaum da unten Geld dafür kassiert hat, daß dieses Kind für sie schuften darf. Das ist dreister Betrug."

„Dem kann ich schwerlich widersprechen." Eigentlich hätte Javerts Ärger Valjean überraschen müssen, schließlich handelte es sich nur um das Kind einer Straßenhure, doch andererseits war es bestimmt gegen das Gesetz, ein Kind aufzunehmen, dafür Geld zu verlangen, es zur Arbeit zu zwingen und zu mißhandeln. „Dürfte ich Sie um noch einen Gefallen bitten?"

„Noch einen?" Javert klang viel weniger unfreundlich, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich habe dir doch heute schon einen getan."

„Ich weiß, und ich will nicht undankbar sein, aber würden Sie Cosette diesen Louisdor in ihren Schuh legen?" Valjean zog eine glänzende Münze hervor.

„Warum sollte ich Geld in einen Schuh legen?" Jetzt wirkte Javert ausgesprochen verständnislos.

„Es ist Weihnachten."

„Ja, und?"

Langsam dämmerte Valjean, daß Javert nicht vorhatte, ihn zu ärgern. Er schien tatsächlich keine Ahnung zu haben, wovon Valjean sprach. „Es ist Tradition, Kindern zu Weihnachten Geschenke in die Schuhe zu legen."

„Das erscheint irgendwie sinnlos."

„Hat man Ihnen niemals etwas zu Weihnachten in die Schuhe gelegt?"

„Nein. Das hätte vorausgesetzt, daß ich Schuhe besessen hätte."

„Aber Sie haben Weihnachten gefeiert? Als Kind, meine ich." Valjean versuchte, sich Javert als Kind vorzustellen und scheiterte.

„Nein." Was redete dieser Sträfling da eigentlich für ein sentimentales Zeug? „Gib die Münze her, ich werde sie in den Schuh legen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wozu das gut sein mag. Aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde unsere Rückreise zur Hölle auf Erden für dich machen, wenn ich feststellen, daß du dich in den zwei Minuten, die ich nebenan sein werde, auch nur einen Handbreit bewegt hast."

Javert konnte es selbst kaum glauben, daß er etwas derartig absurdes tat, aber er ließ seinen Gefangenen tatsächlich allein, überquerte den Flur zu dem Zimmer, in dem die drei Mädchen schliefen, Eponine und Azelma in richtigen Betten, Cosette auf einem schmutzigen Strohsack. Während Javert dringend hoffte, daß ihn niemand beim Betreten des Zimmers bemerkte – welchen Grund hätte er hierfür angeben sollen? – lauschte er angestrengt auf Geräusche aus der Hochzeitssuite, aus der jedoch keine solchen drangen. Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung wachte auch keines der Mädchen auf, und er traf nach vollbrachter Tat niemanden auf dem Flur.

In der Hochzeitssuite saß Valjean nach wie vor aufrecht im Bett, den Arm unbequem verdreht an das Kopfende gekettet. „Danke", sagte er leise.

„Wieviel Geld hast du eigentlich noch dabei?" erkundigte sich Javert, während er seine Stiefel ablegte. „Eigentlich sollten sich in deinen Taschen lediglich die Bezahlung für ein paar Übernachtungen und Essen finden."

„Ich habe immer etwas in Reserve ins Futter meines Rocks eingenäht", antwortete Valjean mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit. „Ich hoffe, es ist genug."

„Genug wofür?"

„Um diese Wirtsleute zu überzeugen, daß sie uns Cosette übergeben. Ich fürchte, Fantines Schreiben wird nicht ausreichen, um diese Leute dazu zu bringen."

„Du willst denen Geld geben?" Javert ließ den gerade ausgezogenen Stiefel mit einem Knall zu Boden fallen.

„Falls das, was ich dabei habe, nicht ausreichen sollte, hätte ich nicht weit von hier noch eine Kiste versteckt, wo sich noch mehr fände."

„Das Vermögen des M. Madeleine?"

„Ja."

„Warum erzählst du mir das?" Der zweite Stiefel folgte dem ersten, allerdings ohne Knall. „Sollte das etwa schon wieder ein Bestechungsversuch werden? Ich wiederhole mich, aber ich halte nicht die Hand auf."

„Ich wollte Sie nicht bestechen. Ich weiß, daß das sinnlos wäre, so gut kenne ich Sie inzwischen", beeilte Valjean sich zu sagen.

„Was hättest du denn den Wirtsleuten noch anzubieten?" Auch wenn Javert nicht an Geld interessiert war, wollte er aus purer Neugier wissen, welche Summen Valjean für den Kauf eines Kindes als angemessen betrachtete.

„Etwa eintausendsiebenhundert Francs habe ich hier", antwortete Valjean, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste, daß Sträflinge solche Summen bei sich führten.

„Und diesen Betrag würdest du diesen Gaunern in den Rachen werfen?" Javert schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Die werden keinen weiteren Sou bekommen. Ich werde das Kind nämlich einfach beschlagnahmen."

„Wir reden hier über ein kleines Mädchen und nicht über eine Kiste geschmuggelten Whisky. Ein Kind kann man doch nicht einfach beschlagnahmen."

„Nenn es, wie du willst, der polizeiliche Akt ist auf jeden Fall derselbe."


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Dieses Mal wurde die Nachtruhe der beiden Männer nicht durch Ereignisse beendet, die Anlaß zu einem Gefühl der Peinlichkeit gegeben hätten. Sie erhoben sich dennoch früh, begaben sich, nachdem Valjean wieder ordnungsgemäß in Handschellen gelegt worden war, nach unten in die Gaststube, wo ihnen Mme Thenardier die Rechnung präsentierte. Es fanden sich siebenunddreißig Francs darauf, was immerhin deutlich mehr als das Doppelte von dem war, was Fantine für Cosettes Unterbringung pro Monat entrichtet hatte.

Thenardier klagte sodann sein Leid, wieviel Ausgaben er hatte, und daß er ja auch noch Cosette versorgen müsse.

„Und wenn man sie Ihnen vom Halse schaffte?" fragte Valjean, und Javert beobachtete mit Faszination, wie sich der höfliche, ehemalige Bürgermeister in das zu verwandeln schien, wofür Javert ihn schon immer gehalten hatte, nämlich in einen mit allen Wassern gewaschenen Kriminellen. Merkwürdigerweise verspürte Javert einen kurzen Stich der Enttäuschung.

„Sie wollen sie wirklich mitnehmen?" Thenardier war für einen Moment durcheinander.

„Ich nehme sie mit. Rufen Sie das Kind."

Nein, Javert mußte eingestehen, seine erste Beobachtung war nicht vollständig richtig. Es war eine Mischung aus gerissenem Kriminellen und der Autorität eines Mannes, der gewohnt war, Anweisungen zu geben, also M. Madeleine.

„Natürlich wäre es eine große Erleichterung, wenn wir ein Maul weniger stopfen müßten, zumal wir vermuten, daß ihre Mutter tot ist, die arme Seele", erklärte Thenardier dienstbeflissen. „Aber da sind nun einmal die hohen Ausgaben für Medikamente…"

Der leicht spöttische Blick, mit dem Valjean ihn musterte, zeigte deutlich, daß er nicht ein Wort von dem glaubte, was er hörte.

Thenardier versuchte es anders. „Und dann natürlich wurde das Kind in unsere Obhut von der Mutter gegeben. Ich kann es nicht einfach jedem geben, dem es danach gelüstet. Wer weiß, was Sie vorhaben, man hört so schreckliche Dinge, die Männer mit kleinen Mädchen tun." Der Ton wurde geschäftsmäßig. „Ich benötige fünfzehnhundert Francs."

Javert sah, wie Valjean versucht war, nach seiner Rocktasche zu greifen. Eigentlich hätte es ihm gleichgültig sein sollen, wofür Valjean sein Geld verschwendete, er würde in Kürze sowieso keine Verwendung mehr dafür haben, aber es einem solchen Abschaum in den Rachen zu werfen, wenn er doch jedes Recht hatte, das Kind an sich zu nehmen? „Ich benötige eine Welt mit ausschließlich gesetzestreuen Bürgern", begann Javert schneidend, „aber ich werde sie genauso wenig bekommen wie du diese fünfzehnhundert Francs."

„Kein Geld, kein Kind." Thenardier verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Oh, doch. Dieser Mann hat ein Schreiben der Mutter des Kindes, daß es an ihn herauszugeben ist." Javerts Finger öffneten einen Knopf nach dem anderen seines Mantels. „Und sollte das nicht reichen, fallen mir sicherlich ein Dutzend Gründe ein, das Kind in staatliche Obhut zu nehmen, und dein kleines Etablissement dauerhaft zu schließen." Der Mantel glitt von den Schultern und gab einen guten Blick auf die Uniform frei. „Nun? Ich bin heute nicht gerade in geduldiger Stimmung."

Thenardier zögerte keine Sekunde und brüllte: „Cosette! Beweg dich sofort hierher!"

Das Kind kam schüchtern herein, die Puppe mit einem Arm umklammernd, mit der anderen Hand sorgsam die Tasche ihrer Schürze festhaltend, in der sie den Louisdor versteckt hatte. Javert reichte ihr das Bündel mit den Kleidern, die er am vorherigen Abend gekauft hatte. „Zieh dich um", sagte er barsch.

Cosette ging mit den Kleidern nach nebenan, während Thenardier sich um Schadensbegrenzung bemühte. Er habe nicht andeuten wollen, daß die beiden ehrenwerten Herren unlautere Absichten gehabt hätten, und selbstverständlich sei auch bei der Übernachtungsrechnung ein Fehler unterlaufen.

Jetzt griff Valjean doch noch in seine Rocktasche, zog einen Fünfzig-Francs-Schein heraus und warf ihn mit soviel Verachtung auf den Tisch, daß Javert für einen kurzen Moment fast so etwas wie Bewunderung für die Nonchalance verspürte. Er konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, daß es mehrere Arten von Kriminellen gab, denn unter gar keinen Umständen konnte man annehmen, daß Valjean und Thenardier von gleicher Art wären, nur weil sie beide Gesetzesbrecher waren.

Cosette kehrte zurück und wirte allein durch die Kleider verändert.

„Komm, Cosette", sagte Valjean und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, soweit dies die Handschellen zuließen. Sie ergriff die Hand, tastete dann mit der anderen Hand, mit der sie schon Catherine festhielt, nach Javerts Hand. Dieser widerstand dem ersten Impuls, die kleine Hand wegzustoßen. So verließen die beiden Männer mit dem kleinen Mädchen und ihrer Puppe zwischen ihnen den „Sergeanten von Waterloo", ohne einen einzigen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Die Pferde wurden von Javert schnell gesattelt, Valjean war mit den Handschellen von keinem großen Nutzen, und seitens der Wirtsleute war schwerlich mit Hilfe zu rechnen.

Cosette stand ein wenig unschlüssig zwischen beiden Männern herum. Sie wußte nicht wirklich, was sie von ihnen halten sollte, außer daß man sie aus der Hölle, die ihr die Thenardiers bereitet hatten, befreit hatte. Der mit dem weißen Bart schaute so gütig, und er hatte ihr Catherine geschenkt, es gab also keinen Grund, warum man sich vor ihm fürchten sollte. Nur trug er Handschellen, was Cosette beunruhigend fand. Der andere mit der Uniform blickte dauerhaft sehr düster in der Gegend herum, als würde er alles sehen, aber er hatte ihr diese neuen Kleider geschenkt, die so wunderbar warm waren. Jetzt zog er sie wieder hinauf zu sich in den Sattel. Sie hatte insgeheim gehofft, mit dem Weißbärtigen reiten zu dürfen, weil er ihr im Gegensatz zu dem Uniformierten überhaupt keine Furcht einflößte, aber offenbar hatten die Männer andere Pläne.

„Ich denke, wir sollte einen kleinen Halt im Wald machen", sagte Javert. „Das Vermögen des M. Madeleine wartet darauf, gehoben zu werden."

„Warum sollte ich das Versteck preisgeben?" fragte Valjean. „Ich habe keine Verwendung für das Geld derzeit."

„Du wirst auch keine Verwendung dafür in der Zukunft haben", erwiderte Javert trocken. „Nicht da, wo du hingehst."

„Dann kann es auch da bleiben, wo es jetzt ist."

„Abgesehen von dem falschen Namen ist das Geld von Madeleine ehrlich verdient worden." Javert war irritiert über seine eigenen Worte. „Du könntest noch Verfügungen darüber treffen, wer es bekommen soll. Eine notleidende Familie, ein Krankenhaus, die Kirche. Du weißt genauso gut, was dir blüht, wie ich."

„Sie wollen mir das ermöglichen?" Valjeans Gesicht leuchtete auf.

Javerts Miene war undurchdringlich. „Ich halte nichts davon, Ressourcen zu verschwenden. Das ist der einzige Weg, eine solche Verschwendung zu vermeiden. Also werden wir die Kiste sicherstellen."

Valjean zögerte, es war unglaublich verlockend, die Kiste auszugraben. Doch konnte er darauf vertrauen, tatsächlich über den Inhalt verfügen zu können? Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, Vertretern des Staates zu vertrauen. Aber es war Javert, und der log nicht, der hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, die folgenlose, eigentlich richtige Denunziation zu verschweigen. „Wir müssen zurück zur Quelle, und dann etwa eine halbe Meile nach Osten", sagte er.

Javert nickte nur und schlug die genannte Richtung ein. Nachdem sie einige Zeit nach Osten geritten waren, kam Valjeans Stimme von hinten. „Hier ist es."

Sie stiegen von den Pferden. „Ich würde gerne graben, aber ohne Schaufel und damit…" Valjean hob die Hände.

„Stell dich dort an den Baum, Rücken zum Stamm", befahl Javert.

„Sie wollen mich nicht wirklich an einen Baum fesseln, oder?" fragte Valjean voller Unbehagen, daß Cosette die ganze Szene aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?" Javert machte eine auf die Umgebung deutende Bewegung.

„Ich gebe mein Ehrenwort, nicht zu fliehen."

„Diese Diskussion haben wir doch schon einmal geführt. Wir sollten hier keine Szene vor dem Kind machen, oder?"

Valjean seufzte, stellte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baum und ließ Javert die eine Handschelle lösen, ihm die Arme hinter dem Baum zusammenführen und dort wieder zusammenketten. Dann sah er zu, wie Javert aus seiner Satteltasche eine Schaufel zum Vorschein brachte und an der bezeichneten Stelle zu graben begann.

Schnell stieß er auf etwas Hartes. Es war eine Kiste, nicht sehr groß, aber schwer. Javert öffnete sie mit einem Ruck. Das erste, was er sah, waren zwei silberne Kerzenleuchter. Er nahm sie in die Hand und konnte allein am Gewicht erkennen, daß sie massiv waren. Der Blick, den er zu Valjean herüberwarf, war ein ausgesprochen vorwurfsvoller.

„Ein Geschenk", beeilte dieser zu sagen, „ich schwöre."

Der Ton, in dem Javert ein „Hhm" von sich gab, war ungläubig. Das zweite „Hhm" war hingegen überrascht, als er feststellte, daß sich Bargeld in Höhe von wenigstens sechzigtausend Francs in der Kiste befand. Madeleine war trotz seines bescheidenen Lebensstils als wohlhabend bekannt gewesen, aber nicht als unvorstellbar reich.

Javert kalkulierte seine Möglichkeiten. Es würde schwierig sein, wenn er Cosette und die Kiste auf seinem Pferd transportieren mußte. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, daß Valjean versuchte, mit einem von beidem zu fliehen, so daß er vor dem Dilemma stand, entscheiden zu müssen, ob die Gefahr größer war, daß Valjean mit der Kiste oder mit dem Kind zu entkommen suchte. Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung. „Zieh deinen Rock aus", befahl er, nachdem er die Kiste hinter seinem Sattel befestigt hatte.

Valjean verbiß sich, etwas zu sagen, was auch nur im Entferntesten auf die vorletzte Nacht hätte anspielen können, sondern schaffte es nur, „Wozu?" zu fragen.

„Cosette wird mit dir reiten, aber ich wäre verrückt, wenn ich dir dann auch noch die finanziellen Mittel für eine Flucht ließe." Javert löste eine Handschelle vom Baum, schob den Ärmel des Rocks von diesem Arm, verfuhr mit der anderen Seite genauso und befestigte die Handschellen wieder vor Valjeans Körper. „Und du warst so nett, mir zu sagen, daß du ein kleines Vermögen in diesen Rock eingenäht hast."

„Ich nehme wohl besser Abstand davon, die Geheimnisse meines Vermögens zukünftig mit Ihnen zu teilen." Innerlich fluchte Valjean. In seinem Rock hatte sich nicht nur sein Geld befunden, sondern auch die aufgesägte Münze, die er zur Flucht nutzen wollte. Er hatte eigentlich nur auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet, um zusammen mit Cosette zu fliehen. Doch jetzt fehlten ihm nicht nur jegliche finanziellen Mittel, sondern auch eines, um die Handschellen loswerden zu können. Sein einziger Trost lag darin, daß er nun Cosette vor sich im Sattel hatte und sich wenigstens unterhalten konnte. Es tat irgendwie gut, wie vertrauensvoll sich das Kind an ihn lehnte, auch wenn es die Handschellen nicht übersehen haben konnte.

Javert warf, seit Cosette das Pferd gewechselt hatte, häufiger als vorher Blicke über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was hinter ihm vor sich ging. Er redete sich ein, daß er ein Auge auf Valjean haben mußte, damit dieser nicht doch plötzlich einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen würde, doch in Wahrheit beobachtete er, wie schnell zwischen seinem Gefangenen und Cosette eine Verbindung entstanden war. Er war fast ein wenig neidisch, wie intensiv Valjean und Cosette miteinander sprachen, während sie, als sie mit ihm geritten war, kaum ein Wort gesagt hatte. Konnte er es eigentlich zulassen, daß Cosette Zuneigung zu dem Sträfling faßte? Er würde schließlich in kürzester Zeit wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden.

XXX

Javert war unter gar keinen Umständen bereit, wieder in derselben Herberge zu übernachten, in der es dieses peinliche Erwachen gegeben hatte. Also führte die Reise noch einen Ort weiter. Der Gasthof dort war von deutlich besserer Klasse, geführt von anständigen Menschen, wo man auch mit einem Kind absteigen konnte. Gut, die Übernachtungskosten würden höher liegen, aber das war es wert.

In ihrem Zimmer sah Javert, wie Valjean Cosette etwas zusteckte, was er aus seiner Hosentasche gefischt hatte.

„Darf ich mir etwas für meine Münze kaufen gehen?" fragte Cosette mit sehr unschuldigem Augenaufschlag.

Etwas irritierte Javert daran, aber er konnte es nicht greifen. „Aber du bist in zwanzig Minuten wieder zurück, verstanden? Sonst kommen wir dich holen."

Cosette nickte sehr eifrig und lief fröhlich vor sich hinsummend aus dem Zimmer.

„Du verwöhnst das Kind, wenn du ihm schon wieder Geld gibst." Er kettete Valjean an den Bettpfosten, auch das war fast schon zur Routine geworden.

„Nach dem, was sie hinter sich hat, kann man sie gar nicht genug verwöhnen." Valjean versuchte eine bequeme Position zu finden, um seine Stiefel auszuziehen. „Sie hat mich übrigens vorherig gefragt, warum ich die hier tragen muß." Er rasselte mit der Kette.

„Und, hattest du eine einleuchtende Erklärung?"

„Nein, ich konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen."

„Also hast du wie üblich gelogen."

„Ja. Ich habe ihr gesagt, daß das alles ein schrecklicher Irrtum sei, und sich das bald aufklären wird. Und daß Sie nur tun, wozu Sie das Gesetz verpflichtet."

Javert mußte für einen Moment das Gesicht abwenden. Es wäre für Valjean einfach gewesen, Javert gegenüber Cosette ins schlechte Licht zu setzen, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Dieser Mann wurde immer unbegreiflicher.

Cosette war pünktlich zurück mit einem Stück Pfefferkuchen, an dem sie begeistert knabberte. Da sie jedoch zu lange hatte hungern müssen, änderte das auch nichts daran, daß sie für das Abendessen noch ausreichend Appetit aufbrachte.

Das Zimmer verfügte über ein breites Bett sowie ein großes breitet Sofa, wo für Cosette ein Bett bereitet wurde.

Kurz, bevor er einschlief, bemerkte Javert Schritte von Kinderfüßen, doch bevor er sich aufsetzen konnte, hatte Cosette sich wieder zwischen ihr Bettzeug gekuschelt und schlief schnell ein, wie ihre Atemzüge verrieten.

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Javert seine Stiefel wieder anziehen, doch sein linker Fuß stieß auf ein Hindernis in den Schuhen. Er tastete danach mit der Hand und hielt ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand, was sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Schnupftabak herausstellte. „Was zum…?" murmelte er, während sein Gehirn zu begreifen begann, was gestern offenbar zwischen den beiden anderen Anwesenden konspirativ geplant worden war. „Was soll das?"

„Es ist Weihnachten. Da legt Père Noel Dinge in Schuhe", erklärte Cosette, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, daß in Stiefeln plötzlich Pakete mit Schnupftabak auftauchten.

Javert gab ein leises Schnauben von sich und blickte Valjean mit erhobenen Augenbrauen mißbilligend an.

Der zuckte nur sehr unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Sie haben gehört, das ist Père Noels Werk." Valjean griff nach seinen eigenen Schuhen und stellte nun seinerseits fest, daß ihn etwas daran hinderte, sie anzuziehen. Er zog eine rot-weiße Zuckerstange hervor und starrte vollkommen fassungslos darauf.

Ja, er hatte gestern abend Cosette angestiftet, für Javert Schnupftabak zu besorgen und ihn im Stiefel zu verstecken. Natürlich war es eine alberne Idee gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte ihn Javerts Geständnis getroffen, niemals einen gefüllten Schuh erhalten zu haben. Sicher lag hier in der Kindheit der Schlüssel für einige von Javerts Verhaltensweisen. Daß jedoch Cosette eigene Initiative ergriffen hatte, und auch ihm selbst ein Geschenk gemacht hatte, rührte ihn zutiefst, zumal sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa hockte und dabei unglaublich stolz und befriedigt wirkte, daß ihr die Überraschung gelungen war.

Als sie nach unten gingen, um die Reise fortzusetzen, lief Cosette fröhlicher, als einer der Männer sie in den vergangenen anderthalb Tagen jemals gesehen hatte, mit Catherine im Arm zum Stall voraus.

„Ich entdecke eine gewisse Familienähnlichkeit, was abstruse Einfälle angeht", bemerkte Javert.

„Wie sollte das gehen?" fragte Valjean.

„Sie ist nicht deine Tochter? Halb Montreuil scheint das aber zu denken."

„Ich weiß, daß Sie grundsätzlich das Schlimmste von mir annehmen, aber Sie glauben doch hoffentlich nicht, daß ich mein Kind bei diesen schrecklichen Leuten…"

„Nein, das glaube ich tatsächlich nicht." Javert schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich finde den Gedanken etwas beunruhigend, daß dieses Kind sich ähnlich absurd verhält wie du, ohne mit dir verwandt zu sein."


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Der Weg an diesem Tag wurde deutlich beschwerlicher, denn gegen Mittag begann es, stark zu schneien. Die Pferde mußten in langsamere Gangart verfallen, um nicht auszurutschen.

Cosette lehnte mit ihrem Rücken an Valjeans Brust, und er hatte seinen Mantel um sie beide und die Puppe gewickelt, so daß sie so warm wie möglich gehalten wurde.

Eigentlich hatte Javert geplant, die Nacht in dem gleichen Gasthof zu verbringen wie auf dem Hinweg, doch einige Meilen vorher mußte er einsehen, daß ein Weiterreiten im Dunkeln wenig Sinn hatte, so daß er für ihre Übernachtung das erste beste Gasthaus wählte. Die Wahl war keine ganz glückliche, denn das einzige verfügbare Zimmer war zu groß, als daß das Feuer im Kamin es ausreichend warm halten konnte, besaß dafür aber nur ein großes breites Bett und keine weitere Schlafgelegenheit.

„Ich kann auf dem Fußboden schlafen", schlug Valjean vor. „Sie könnten meine Kette an den Füßen des Bettes befestigen."

„Und dann erfrierst du, und ich habe einen verdächtigen Todesfall in Polizeigewahrsam am Hals? Danke, nein." Javert gestand sich ein, daß er selbst wenig Lust verspürte, auf dem kalten Boden zu nächtigen.

„Wir könnten doch alle drei im Bett schlafen." Cosette fand das nur vernünftig. „Wir können uns gegenseitig wärmen."

Irgendwie fanden beide Männer es, nach dem, was Thenardier angedeutet hatte, ein wenig unpassend, sich mit Cosette ein Bett zu teilen, aber den vernünftigen Argumenten einer Achtjährigen war wenig entgegenzusetzen, zumal diese bereits die Mitte des Bettes besetzt hatte.

Javert kettete Valjean an den linken Bettpfosten und streckte sich auf der anderen Seite von Cosette aus.

„Keiner muß frieren", stellte sie befriedigt fest. „Gute Nacht." Sie beugte sich zu Valjean und drückte ihm einen zarten Kuß auf die Wange.

Valjean mußte lächeln. Er wußte sehr gut, daß er spätestens jetzt rettungslos zu Cosettes Sklaven geworden war, für die er alles Mögliche und manches Unmögliches tun würde.

Mit etwas mehr Scheu als zuvor beugte sich Cosette jetzt zur anderen Seite, flüsterte ein schüchterndes „Gute Nacht, Monsieur" und küßte Javert ebenfalls auf die Wange.

Dieser hatte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten zu begreifen, was hier gerade geschehen war. Dieses kleine, herzige Mädchen hatte ihm ganz selbstverständlich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß gegeben. Er wußte nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Niemand kam ihm so nahe, um das zu tun, niemand hatte es jemals gewagt, ihn zu berühren, wenn man von Valjean in dieser unsäglichen Nacht absah, und niemand hatte jemals dazu den Wunsch verspürt.

Javert fand keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht, in der die Mauern, die er so sorgsam um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, Risse bekamen…

XXX

Wäre Javert nicht ohnehin sehr schweigsam gewesen, so hätte man sich auf dem folgenden Rest der Reise, während es immer weiter Montreuil entgegen ging, Gedanken um ihn machen müssen.

Stattdessen hing Valjean seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Der noch immer stetig fallende Schnee machte das Fortkommen schwierig, und wenn es auf diesem letzten Abschnitt der Reise noch eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gegeben hätte, wäre sie durch den Schnee zunichte gemacht worden. Es war viel zu gefährlich auf dem glatten Untergrund mit den zusammengeketteten Händen und einem kleinen Mädchen vor sich, den Versuch zu machen, das noch immer an Javerts Tier gebundene Pferd zum Davongaloppieren zu bewegen. Zudem besaß er auch nichts mehr, womit er die Zügel durchtrennen könnte, denn die aufgesägte Münze steckte zusammen mit seinem Rock, den beiden Kerzenleuchtern und seinem gesamten Vermögen in der Kiste hinter Javerts Sattel. Nein, er war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu tun, was Cosette in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet hätte. Eine Flucht war somit derzeit ausgeschlossen.

Es war bereits stockdunkel, als endlich Montreuil am Horizont zu erkennen war, zumindest kurzzeitig, denn der Schneefall wurde womöglich noch dichter. Als sie endlich die Pferde vor der Polizeistation anhielten, waren sie nicht nur alle durchgefroren, sondern auch erleichtert, tatsächlich das Ziel erreicht zu haben; sogar Valjean teilte dieses Gefühl. Aus einem Gefängnis zu entkommen, würde nicht unmöglich sein, und wesentlich besser als hilflos durch tiefen Schnee zu reiten.

Javert hob Cosette vom Pferd herunter, wies einen seinen Polizisten an, sie und die Kiste in sein Büro zu bringen, und wartete, bis Valjean von seinem Tier geklettert war.

„Was werden Sie jetzt mit Cosette machen?" fragte Valjean, während er seinen Weg in die schon bekannte Zelle antrat.

„Ich werde die Nonnen darum bitten, sich um sie zu kümmern." Javert schob Valjean in den Haftraum, warf die Tür zu und überprüfte noch einmal das Schloß.

„Das ist eine gute Idee." Valjean ließ sich auf die Pritsche fallen. „Javert", rief er leise, als dieser sich bereits umgedreht hatte.

„Was?" fragte der Angesprochene und schob es auf seine Müdigkeit, daß er nicht auf die unangemessene Anrede hinwies.

„Danke, daß Sie Cosette mit mir geholt haben. Sie waren wirklich großartig in Montfermeil."

„Ich brauche dein Lob nicht", knurrte Javert und ging in sein Büro.

Cosette blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wo ist denn Papa?"

„Papa?" Javert wirkte verständnislos.

„Ja, ich habe ihn gefragt, ob ich ihn so nennen darf, und er hat ‚ja' gesagt."

Javert schloß für einen langen Moment die Augen und fragte sich, warum eigentlich ausgerechnet ihm Gott diese Prüfung namens Jean Valjean auferlegt haben mochte. „Er hat dir doch erklärt, daß er im Moment verhaftet ist. Also muß er erst einmal hierbleiben." Warum er schon einmal so nahe an einer Lüge gewesen? „Und jetzt komm, wir gehen jetzt, und besorgen dir ein Nachtlager bei den Nonnen."

„Kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?" Cosette vergaß in ihrer Angst, von allen ihr bekannten Personen alleingelassen zu werden, Javert zu siezen, und er vergaß, sie auf diese Unhöflichkeit hinzuweisen.

„Das wäre wenig praktikabel." Er streckte die Hand aus, und Cosette ergriff sie schüchtern. Zusammen verließen sie die Polizeistation und gingen den kurzen Weg zum Hospital. Mit jenem energischen Klopfen, das nur von der Polizei benutzt wird, pochte Javert an die Tür. Sie öffnete sich, und Schwester Simplice ließ sie ein.

„M. l'Inspecteur, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" fragte sie etwas spitz. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie Javerts bloßer Anblick Fantine buchstäblich zu Tode erschreckt hatte.

„Das ist Cosette, Fantines Tochter, Schwester. Wir haben sie hierher geholt. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie sich um sie kümmern könnten."

„Sicher." In Simplices Tonfall war etwas z hören, was bei jedem anderen Befriedigung genannt worden wäre. „Natürlich kann sie heute nacht hierbleiben."

„Ich meinte eigentlich längerfristig."

„Wir werden nicht mehr hier sein, sobald die Straßen passierbar sind." Konnte eine solche Heilige wie Simplice wirklich Spaß daran haben, diese Neuigkeit zu verkünden? „Das Mutterhaus hat uns zurückgerufen. Wir waren hier ja sowieso nur noch zu zweit, und wenn jetzt ohne den Bürgermeister das Hospital keine Unterstützung mehr erfährt, können wir nichts mehr ausrichten.

Hätte Javert sich nicht einer hochgeachteten Nonne und einem kleinen Mädchen gegenüber gesehen, hätte er seine Selbstbeherrschung vergessen und laut geflucht. So gab er nur einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich.

„Aber bis wir morgen oder übermorgen abreisen, kann Cosette natürlich gerne bleiben."

Auf einmal wußte Javert, daß er Cosette nicht im Hospital lassen konnte, auch nicht für ein oder zwei Nächte. Sie konnte nicht dort bleiben, wo ihre Mutter gestorben war, und er konnte ihr auch nicht zumuten, sich ständig an eine neue Umgebung mit neuen Menschen zu gewöhnen. „Nein. Dann nehme ich sie vorerst mit zu mir", hörte er sich sagen und hätte liebend gerne gewußt, seit wann es ihn interessierte, was ein Waisenmädchen, uneheliche Tochter einer Straßenhure und wer weiß was für einem Gauner, fühlen mochte.

Sie stapften zurück durch den Schnee zur Polizeistation, wobei Javert hoffte, daß sich niemand fragte, wieso er eigentlich am späten Abend mit einem kleinen Mädchen einen Spaziergang im Schnee gemacht hatte.

Er führte Cosette in die Station hinein, öffnete eine Tür, hinter der sich eine Treppe befand und zog sie hinter sich her nach oben. Dort fand sich eine geräumige Küche, die in einen Salon überging. Links und rechts von der Küche ging jeweils eine Tür ab. Javert hatte die Wohnung des Polizeichefs immer als überdimensioniert empfunden für einen alleinstehenden Mann, aber sein Vorgänger hatte eine Frau und drei Kinder gehabt, so daß die Räumlichkeiten entsprechend waren.

„Wieviele Leute wohnen hier?" wollte Cosette wissen. „Alle Polizisten?"

„Nein, nur ich." Javert hatte gesehen, wo Cosette bei den Thenardiers geschlafen hatte. Die Wohnung mußte ihr riesig vorkommen. „Wir essen jetzt etwas, und dann gehst du schlafen." Er machte sich an den Schränken zu schaffen und brachte dort überraschenderweise tatsächlich etwas Eßbares zum Vorschein, Brot, Käse und etwas Schinken sowie einen Krug frische Milch. Offenbar hatte die Frau des Sergeanten, die für das leibliche Wohl der Polizisten sorgte, seine Vorräte aufgefüllt.

Er stellte die Sachen vor Cosette ab, gab ihr einen Teller und einen Becher sowie ein Messer. Nachdem er eine Weile zugesehen hatte, wie Cosette mit dem Messer kämpfte, um Brot und Schinkel zu schneiden, übernahm er dies für sie. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, daß er jetzt Kindern Brote schmierte? Wie an so vielem war auch hieran ausschließlich dieser verdammte Sträfling schuld.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?" fragte Cosette in diese Gedanken hinein. „Papa ist eingesperrt, die Nonnen wollen mich nicht, Maman ist tot."

„Es gibt staatliche Einrichtungen für Kinder wie dich", antwortete Javert steif.

Cosettes Blick wurde panisch. „Kann ich nicht einfach hierbleiben? Du hast soviel Platz. Und ich esse auch nicht viel."

Einmal mehr an diesem Abend verfluchte Javert Valjean. Er hatte nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, unbequeme Wahrheiten auszusprechen, aber diesem Kind ins Gesicht zu sagen, daß er keinen Platz für es in seinem Leben hatte, war plötzlich nicht möglich. „Wir sprechen später darüber", sagte er nur. „Und jetzt geh schlafen."

Hinter der linken Tür befand sich ein Kinderzimmer. Es enthielt nicht viel mehr als zwei Kinderbetten, einen Schrank und einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, aber auf Cosette wirkte es wie ein Palast. „Ein eigenes Zimmer?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Wie du sagtest, ich habe Platz."

„Kommst du noch und sagst mir ‚Gute Nacht'?" Cosette erinnerte sich an die Rituale, die Mme Thenardier vor dem Einschlafen mit ihren Töchtern gepflegt hatte.

„Sicher." Javert verließ das Zimmer wieder, räumte in der Küche die Reste des Abendessens beiseite und holte den Beutel mit dem Schnupftabak hervor. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß ihm jemand irgendwann schon einmal etwas geschenkt hatte. Und jetzt hatte ihn ein Krimineller nicht nur Tabak geschenkt, sondern auch noch ein Kind, mit dem er sich vollkommen überfordert fühlte.

Als er nach zehn Minuten in das Kinderzimmer zurückkehrte, lag Cosette in einem der Betten, neben sich Catherine, und wartete. „Gute Nacht, Cosette", sagte er.

„Kannst du mir nicht vielleicht etwas vorlesen?" fragte sie.

„Äh", machte Javert und wußte nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Selbst ihm war bewußt, daß das „Handbuch der Polizeiarbeit" sich nicht wirklich zum Vorlesen eignete. Irgendwo hatte er noch eine Bibel, aber er hatte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr hineingesehen, so daß er spontan nicht hätte sagen können, wo sie sich befand. „Ich fürchte, ich habe nichts zum Vorlesen."

„Kennst du eine Geschichte?"

Javert schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenigstens ein Lied?"

Verdammt, er war überzeugt, daß Valjean bestimmt etwas Passendes zum Vorlesen oder eine Geschichte gehabt hätte. Und er haßte es, diesem Sträfling auf irgendeinem Gebiet unterlegen zu sein. Ach, was sollte es, es war seine Wohnung, außer dem Kind würde ihn niemand hören. Er öffnete den Mund und begann erst leise, dann selbstbewußter werdend, ein Lied aus seiner Kindheit zu singen. Es war ein Lied, welches abends an den Feuern gesungen worden war, voller Sehnsucht nach Dingen, die nicht sein durften. Aber das konnte Cosette nur erahnen, denn der Text war in Roma-Sprache, sie freute sich an der Melodie und der überraschend warmen Baritonstimme, die diese sang. Das hinderte sie nicht, vor der letzten Strophe einzuschlafen.

Javert blickte auf das Kind herunter, das ihn zum ersten Mal seit dreißig Jahren zum Singen gebracht hatte. Zögernd beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, hielt dann aber mitten in der Bewegung inne, ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß auf die Stirn zu hauchen. Abrupt wandte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Er hielt sich nicht lange in der Wohnung auf, sondern stieg die Treppe hinunter. Aus der Eingangshalle griff er sich einen Hocker und ging entschlossenen Schrittes in den Anbau, der nur aus dem Erdgeschoß bestand und den Zellentrakt enthielt. Energisch winkte er den wachhabenden Polizisten nach draußen, stellte er den Hocker vor Valjeans Zellentür ab und nahm darauf Platz.

Valjean erhob sich von seiner Pritsche und kam nach vorne an die Tür. „Dann sind sie also wahr."

„Was soll wahr sein?" knurrte Javert ungnädig.

„Die Gerüchte, daß Sie keinen Schlaf brauchen." Valjean stützte sich mit den zusammengeketteten Händen auf die Gitter. „Warum sind Sie hergekommen?"

„Das ist meine Polizeistation, da kann ich sitzen, wo ich will."

„Und das tun Sie ausgerechnet vor meiner Zelle?" Valjean wechselte das Thema. „Wie gefällt es Cosette bei den Schwestern?"

„Sie ist nicht dort."

„Wieso nicht? Und wo ist sie dann?" Valjean klang besorgt.

„Sie ist in meiner Wohnung. Die Nonnen verlassen Montreuil. Man glaubt, daß sie in dieser Stadt ohne deine Unterstützung nichts mehr ausrichten könnten."

„Das heißt, das Hospital wird schließen." Valjean seufzte. „Es ist nett, daß Sie Cosette dann mit zu sich genommen haben."

„Ich muß dich etwas fragen." Javert klang ungewohnt zögerlich. „Was wären deine Pläne für Cosette, nachdem du sie geholt hättest?"

„Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, ihr ein Vater zu sein. Ich würde sie als meine Tochter aufziehen, dafür sorgen, daß sie eine Schule besucht, vielleicht eine Klosterschule. Dafür sorgen, daß sie finanziell so gestellt ist, daß sie niemals den Weg ihrer Mutter gehen muß. Weswegen interessiert Sie das?"

„Meine Option ist ein Waisenhaus." Javerts Stimme war fast unhörbar.

„Da muß es eine andere Lösung geben."

„Die Nonnen sind gerade ausgefallen. Vielleicht kann ich eine Familie finden, die sie in Pflege nimmt. Aber nach ihren bisherigen Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet…"

„Es gäbe noch eine Möglichkeit."

„Wenn du mich gerade versuchst, davon zu überzeugen, daß ich diese Tür öffne und gehe, lautet die Antwort ‚Nein'."

„Das hätte ich nicht ernsthaft vorgeschlagen." Valjean lächelte ein wenig melancholisch. Er dachte noch immer darüber nach, wie er mit Cosette entkommen konnte. Aber es konnte nichts schaden, wenn ihre Zukunft gesichert war, falls eine Flucht nicht gelingen sollte. „Aber sie könnte dort bleiben, wo sie jetzt ist."

„Unmöglich." Die Antwort kam sofort, ohne jedes Zögern. „Was sollte ich mit einem Kind?"

„Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, daß Cosette Sie nicht mag. Und Sie… Ich habe Sie beobachtet in den letzten Tagen. Ich habe Sie noch nie so nachsichtig gesehen."

„Genau darum geht es nicht, daß Cosette bei mir bleibt." Es war heraus, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte. „Du mußt es am besten wissen, daß Nachsicht kein Charakterzug von mir ist." Für einen Moment jedoch nagte die Vorstellung an ihm, daß Cosette gesagt hatte, sie wolle bei ihm bleiben, und daß Valjean ihn für eine solche Aufgabe durchaus für geeignet hielt. Doch dann wurde ihm die Absurdität des Ganzen erneut bewußt. „Das ist lächerlich." Er stand auf und stieß dabei den Hocker um. „Ein Waisenhaus ist das, was das Gesetz für Kinder wie Cosette vorsieht. Und das Gesetz irrt nicht."

„Sie werden Verständnis dafür haben, daß ich da meine eigene Meinung habe und behalte."

Javert griff nach dem Hocker, schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, ihn irgendwo gegen zu schleudern und marschierte dann hinaus, wobei er sich fragte, weswegen er eigentlich überhaupt gekommen war.

Valjean hingegen lauschte auf die sich entfernenden Schritte und begann dann damit fortzufahren, worin Javert ihn mit seinem Erscheinen gestört hatte, nämlich zu versuchen, die Gitter vor dem Fenster der Zelle zu lockern.

XXX

Eigentlich hatte Javert geglaubt, daß er keinerlei Schlaf finden würde, weil ihm ein Sträfling und ein Waisenkind diesen rauben würden, doch irgendwann mußten doch die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Tage ihn übermannt haben, denn ein lauter, langgezogener Knall riß ihn gegen fünf Uhr früh aus dem Schlaf.

Er sprang aus dem Bett, griff nach Hemd und Hose und war schon fast vollständig bekleidet, als einer der Polizisten in die Wohnung stürzte. „M. l'Inspecteur, das Dach des Gefängnisses ist eingestürzt", berichtete der junge Beamte atemlos. „Der Schnee war zu schwer und hat das Dach eingedrückt, so sieht es zumindest aus."

Oh, Gott, Valjean, war Javerts erster Gedanke, und er wußte nicht, ob er sich Sorgen machte, ob dem Gefangenen etwas passiert war, oder ob er die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte zu entfliehen. „Der Gefangene?"

„Ist unversehrt, so wie es aussieht. Das Dach ist am Fenster heruntergekommen, er konnte sich zur Tür retten."

Javert atmete auf, und wieder wußte er nicht, weswegen. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Noch in der Zelle. Sie hatte Befehl gegeben, daß er diese nur auf Ihre ausdrückliche Anweisung verlassen darf."

„Ich komme." Javert wollte gerade nach unten eilen, als die Tür zu Cosettes Zimmer sich öffnete, und sie verschlafen mit Catherine im Arm im Rahmen stand. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", erklärte Javert. „Ich muß nur nach unten in die Station. Schlaf weiter."

„Was war das für ein Lärm?" Cosette rieb sich die Augen.

„Nur eine Dachlawine. Es ist nichts passiert." Schon deswegen war Valjeans Ansinnen absurd. Er konnte doch nicht jedes Mal, wenn er zu einem nächtlichen Einsatz gerufen wurde, erst Cosette belügen.

„Na, gut." Cosette und Catherine trollten sich wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Javert machte sich eilig auf den Weg nach unten in den Gefängnistrakt. Es bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Das gesamte Dach auf der Fensterseite war eingestürzt, in den Zellen türmten sich Schneemassen und Trümmer. Die einzig belegte Zelle war die, in der sich Valjean befand. Sie lag in der Mitte, um einen Ausbruch durch die Seitenwände zu erschweren. Auch sie war mit Trümmern übersät, der Schnee bedeckte den Boden fast bis zur Decke, lediglich direkt vor der Tür war ein schmaler Streifen freigeblieben.

In diesem Streifen stand Valjean und starrte noch immer fassungslos auf das Desaster hinter sich. Erst als er hörte, daß jemand kam, wandte er sich zur Tür. „Fast hätten Sie Ihren ‚ungeklärten Todesfall in Polizeigewahrsam' doch noch gehabt."

Javert stieß ein humorloses kurzes Lachen aus. „Daran hätte es nichts ‚ungeklärtes' gegeben." Er zog den Schlüssel hervor und öffnete die Zellentür. „Nun komm schon raus da, bevor der Rest des Daches auch noch nachgibt, und uns alle unter sich begräbt."

Valjan trat mit einem Blick nach oben aus der Zelle. Ein zweites Erlebnis dieser Art fehlte ihm gerade noch.

Alle Anwesenden atmeten auf, als sie den Anbau verlassen hatten und sich wieder in der eigentlichen Polizeistation befanden.

„Ich erwarte, daß dieses Dach untersucht wird, sobald der Schnee geschmolzen ist. Falls beim Bauen gepfuscht worden ist, wird jemand zur Verantwortung gezogen werden", befahl Javert scharf. „Wie sieht es mit den Straßen aus? Irgendeine Möglichkeit, den Gefangenen nach Arras zu verlegen?"

Der junge Polizist, der Javert alarmiert hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon hier in der Stadt liegt der Schnee meterhoch. Die Überlandstraßen dürften für ein paar Tage unpassierbar sein. Selbst mit einem Schlitten", der Polizist war sehr stolz auf sich, an diese Möglichkeit gedacht zu haben, „können die Pferde nicht durch, sie würden zu tief einsinken."

Javert war nicht geneigt, die Umsicht seines Untergebenen zu loben, wenn er so schlechte Nachrichten brachte. Er fand die Situation absolut unangenehm. Wo sollte er Valjean unterbringen? Das Gefängnis war zerstört, das nächstgelegene aufgrund des Wetters unerreichbar. In der Stadt konnte er niemandem ausreichend trauen, M. Madeleine hatte viel zu viele gute Werke getan, als daß nicht jemand aus falsch verstandener Dankbarkeit ihm zur Flucht verhelfen würde. Die Polizeistation war mit ihrem großen unvergitterten Fenstern und der Lage im Erdgeschoß geradezu eine Einladung zur Flucht. Mit einem resignierten Seufzer gab Javert sich geschlagen. „Schafft ihn hoch in meine Wohnung. Bleibt bei ihm, bis ich komme."

Valjean warf ihm noch einen erstaunten Blick zu, als man ihn nach oben führte. Javert mußte zugeben, daß er eine unangemessene Befriedigung verspürte, als er nach einem bestimmten Utensil suchte und es schließlich fand. Dann folgte er den anderen nach oben.

Valjean stand, umringt von drei Polizisten, in der Küche und war dabei, sich neugierig umzusehen oder nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen. Vermutlich tat er beides. Jetzt sah er, was Javert in der Hand hatte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Das können Sie nicht machen, das ist menschenunwürdig."

„Glaub mir, wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit hätte, würde ich die wählen", entgegnete Javert, kniete vor Valjean nieder und befestigte eine Kette an dessen linken Knöchel, an der eine Kugel hing. „Sieh es so… Du kannst dich damit hier relativ frei bewegen. Die Kugel hindert dich nur daran, die Treppe unbemerkt herunterzukommen oder aus dem Fenster zu klettern."


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Javert war an diesem Tag ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Die Stadt war ohne Führung, nachdem der Bürgermeister im Gefängnis war, und in Anbetracht der Schneemassen in den Straßen mußte jemand für die Räumung sorgen. Er war damit beschäftigt, Bewohner für diese Tätigkeit zu motivieren, ausreichend Schaufel zu organisieren und zu prüfen, ob jemand Hilfe benötigte, den der Schnee eingeschlossen hatte.

Sehr bald mußte er zugeben, daß er bei solchen Aufgaben die Fähigkeiten des M. Madeleine durchaus zu schätzen gewußt hätte. Der Mann hatte immer zwar ungewöhnliche, aber meist praktikable Idee gehabt. Trotzdem hätte er sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als Valjean um Hilfe zu bitten.

Die wenige Zeit, die Javert an diesem Tag in seinem Büro verbrachte, hörte er aus dem oberen Stockwerk gelegentlich die Kugel über den Boden poltern, wenn sich Valjean in der Wohnung bewegte, aber keine hastigen Bewegungen oder ähnliches, was auf einen Fluchtversuch hindeuten würde.

Als Javert nach diesem anstrengenden Tag die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete, schlug ihm ein Geruch entgegen, der ihn daran erinnerte, daß er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen hatte. Es roch nach Braten, dazu der Duft nach frischem Kuchen und noch andere Essensgerüche mischten sich hinein.

Oben angekommen hatte er auf einmal das Gefühl, in eine fremde Küche hereinzuplatzen. Er kochte selbst so gut wie nie, wenn man von ein paar Eiern oder ähnlichem absah. Jetzt jedoch lief der Herd auf Höchstleistung. Darauf befanden sich zwei Töpfe, im Ofen brutzelte offenbar ein Braten vor sich hin und auf dem Tischchen daneben stand ein Kuchen. Vor dem Herd stand Cosette auf einem Stuhl und rührte eifrig in einem der Töpfe herum. Valjean saß am Tisch und hackte irgendein Gemüse klein.

„Was genau wird das hier?" donnerte Javert.

Valjean blickte auf, lächelte fast ein wenig entschuldigend und erwiderte: „Abendessen. Und da wir über Weihnachten unterwegs waren, hatten wir kein richtiges Weihnachtsessen. Das holen wir jetzt nach."

„Woher kommt das alles?" Javert war mißtrauisch.

„Cosette war mit einer Liste einkaufen."

„Woher hatte sie Geld?"

„Oh, sie hat anschreiben lassen. Auf Ihren Namen, ich bin ja hier vermutlich nicht mehr sehr kreditwürdig."

„Ich mache keine Schulden."

„Jetzt haben Sie welche. Aber keine Sorge. Sie können das Geld aus meiner Kiste oder meinem Rock nehmen und morgen bezahlen. Hätten Sie mir das nicht alles abgenommen, wären wir nicht in diese Verlegenheit gekommen." Valjean erhob sich, warf das Gemüse in den Topf, den Cosette umrührte, und begann seelenruhig, den Tisch zu decken. Teller, Gläser, Besteck und Servietten fanden ihren natürlichen Platz auf dem Tisch, und wie von Zauberhand sah der Tisch perfekt gedeckt aus, das Ganze hatte überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Versuch Javerts vom vorherigen Abend, für Cosette eine Mahlzeit herzurichten.

Javert stand noch immer an der Tür. Er wollte diese ganze Szene nicht heimelig finden, sondern als Travestie eines Familienabends ansehen, wo das Essen auf dem Tisch stand, wenn der Verdiener nach Hause kam. Nur konnte er das nicht. Voller Entsetzen mußte er sich eingestehen, daß ihm das Ganze gefiel. Er hatte immer geglaubt, daß dies etwas war, das anderen Menschen passierte. Er hatte niemals einen solchen Abend erlebt, weder in seiner Kindheit, noch in seinem von seiner Aufgabe beherrschten Erwachsenenleben.

Und jetzt kam einfach so ein Sträfling daher, übernahm seine Küche und verwandelte sie von einer Unterkunft in etwas, wo man sich zuhause fühlen konnte. Das war beängstigend. Am liebsten wäre Javert umgedreht und davongelaufen. Aber Davonlaufen gehörte nicht zu seinem Charakter.

„Würden Sie vielleicht den Braten aus dem Ofen holen?" fragte Valjean, als würde er diese Frage jeden Abend stellen, als sei das alles völlig normal. „Ich bin ja in meinen Bewegungen etwas eingeschränkt, und es wäre schade, wenn ich ihn fallen lassen würde.

Anweisungen Folge leisten konnte Javert ohne weiteres. Er ging hinüber zum Herd, hob Cosette vom Stuhl, schob diesen beiseite und öffnete den Ofen. Der Braten duftete verführerisch.

Geradezu routiniert reichte Cosette ihm ein paar Topflappen. Javert brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu verstehen, wozu diese gut sein sollten, kam sich dann ausgesprochen lächerlich damit vor und holte den Braten aus der Röhre. Cosette kletterte indessen wieder auf ihren Stuhl, füllte den Inhalt der Töpfe mit einer Schöpfkelle in zwei schon bereitstehende Schüsseln. Dann brachte sie diese zum Tisch. Javert folgte ihrem Beispiel mit dem Braten.

„Ich schlage vor, daß Sie das Fleisch schneiden", sagte Valjean mit einem etwas schiefen Grinsen. „Ich gehe davon aus, daß Ihnen nicht wohl wäre, wenn ich ein derartig scharfes Messer in Händen hätte."

Javert kam sich absurderweise tatsächlich vor wie der Familienpatriarch, als er den Braten vorsichtig aufschnitt und die einzelnen Stücke auf die Teller verteilte.

Valjean hatte plötzlich von irgendwoher eine Flasche Rotwein hervorgezaubert und entkorkte diese fachgerecht.

„Ich trinke nicht", wehrte Javert ab, als Valjean sich anschickte, Wein in sein Glas zu schenken.

„Kommen Sie, wenigstens einen Schluck zum Anstoßen", bat Valjean und goß den Wein ein.

„Worauf sollten wir schon anstoßen?"

„Auf das Leben, darauf daß Cosette nicht mehr bei diesen schrecklichen Leuten ist", Valjean prostete Cosette zu, die den Toast mit ihrem Glas Milch erwiderte, „ auf Ihren Fahndungserfolg, von mir aus auch auf den König. Oder darauf, daß wir vielleicht an einem einzigen Abend versuchen, zivilisiert miteinander umzugehen."

Javert wollte einwenden, daß ein zivilisierter Umgang zwischen einem Polizisten und einem Sträfling alles andere als angebracht wäre, doch ein Blick in Cosettes Gesicht, die so unendlich glücklich zu sein schien, ließ ihn das Glas heben. „Auf den König." Er trank einen Schluck und mußte feststellen, daß es sich um einen sehr guten Wein handelte, soweit er es zumindest beurteilen konnte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend gegessen hatten, und der erste Hunger gestillt war, sah sich Cosette in der Lage, ihren Mund auch noch mit etwas anderem als Essen zu beschäftigen. „Papa bringt mir das Lesen bei", berichtete sie zwischen zwei Bissen. „Und das Schreiben. Ich habe heute eine ganze Seite ‚A's geschrieben."

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, daß ich zum Lesenlernen mir Ihre Bibel geborgt habe", fügte Valjean hinzu.

„Oh, du hast sie gefunden? Ich habe sie gestern abend vermißt, als Cosette etwas vorgelesen haben wollte."

„Was haben Sie statt dessen getan? Sie haben ihr hoffentlich nicht das ‚Handbuch der Polizeiarbeit' zugemutet."

„Nein, wir haben eine… andere Lösung gefunden." Javert war mit seinem Stoßgebet, Cosette möge jetzt nichts sagen, noch nicht sehr weit, als sie genau das Gegenteil tat.

„Er hat für mich gesungen. Das war sehr schön."

Valjean hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, doch Javerts „Wenn du fragst, bringe ich dich um"-Blick ließ ihn die Lippen wieder fest zusammenpressen.

Javert entschied, daß dies der richtige Moment war, das Thema zu wechseln. „Das Essen ist ganz ausgezeichnet. Wo hast du gelernt, so zu kochen?"

„Ein paar Grundlagen hat mir meine Schwester, die mich zuletzt aufgezogen hat, gezeigt. Und die anderen Dinge habe ich mir durchs Ausprobieren angeeignet, als ich hierher kam. Ich kann am Anfang niemanden und hatte viel Zeit, meine Abende zu verbringen." Valjean nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was die Damen der Stadt dachten, aber wenn ich, nachdem ich die Fabrik gekauft hatte und Bürgermeister geworden war, irgendwo eingeladen wurde, habe ich gelegentlich mir das eine oder andere abgeschaut und nach Rezepten gefragt. Ich finde es spannend, wie Dinge funktionieren oder sich zusammenfügen. Ich glaube, ich habe aufgrund dieser Neugier das Verfahren für die Jett-Herstellung entwickelt."

Nach dem Essen genossen sie noch den Kuchen. Die Atmosphäre war ungewöhnlich entspannt, und wären die Handschellen und die Kugel nicht gewesen, so hätte ein unbefangener Beobachter tatsächlich auf eine kleine Familienfeier schließen können.

Als Cosette irgendwann zum wiederholten Male gähnte, wurde sie im selben Moment von beiden Männern aufgefordert, schlafen zu gehen. Daß sie dies ohne Widerspruch tat, sprach für ihre Müdigkeit.

Nach ein paar Minuten ging Valjean, mit seiner Kugel erheblichen Lärm verursachend, sie zudecken, und nach seiner Rückkehr in die Küche wünschte Javert ihr noch eine „Gute Nacht". Zu seiner Erleichterung war sie viel zu müde, um ihn noch einmal zu einem Lied aufzufordern.

Als Javert zurückkehrte, kniete er völlig unvermittelt vor Valjeans Stuhl nieder und löste die Kugel vom Knöchel. Er wollte sich wieder erheben, doch einen sehr langen Moment hielt Valjeans Blick den seinen gefangen.

Es kostete ihn eine ungeahnte Anstrengung, den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, und wie um sich schützen zu müssen, nahm er auf der anderen Seite des Tisches Platz und brachte so die Platte zwischen sie. Beinahe hastig griff er nach seinem Glas und stürzte den Inhalt herunter, um im nächsten Augenblick zu entscheiden, daß Alkohol mit Sicherheit nichts besser machte.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Valjean", sagte Javert schließlich. „Du veranstaltest hier ein Weihnachtsessen, du spielst heile Familie mit Cosette… Hast du denn keine Ahnung, was dir blüht?"

„Wenn ich Pech habe, wird man mich hinrichten", erwiderte Valjean schlicht. „Mit etwas Glück, wenn man das Glück nennen kann, verurteilt man mich zu lebenslangem Bagno. Vielleicht spricht das eine oder andere, was hier in dieser Stadt in den letzten Jahren geschehen ist, für letzteres."

„Hast du es deswegen getan?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht." Valjean sah aus, als sei ihm dieser Gedanke noch überhaupt nicht gekommen. „Ich habe getan, was ich glaubte tun zu müssen, nicht um eine Strafe zu mildern."

„Und heute?"

„Erinnerungen. Ich schaffe mir gute Erinnerungen, damit ich etwas habe, woran ich mich später festhalten kann." Valjean konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so offen gegenüber Javert gewesen zu sein. „Und was könnte eine besserte Erinnerung sein als ein Kinderlachen oder ein gutes Essen und ein Glas Wein zusammen mit einem guten Gespräch."

„Ist es das?" Javert spielte mit seinem Glas, das inzwischen fast leer war. „Ein gutes Gespräch?"

„Denken Sie nicht manchmal, daß es zwischen uns anders aussehen würde, wenn wir früher schon einmal ein Glas zusammengetrunken hätten?"

„Du wärst immer noch ein Sträfling auf der Flucht und ich ein Polizist", entgegnete Javert lakonisch.

„Wenn man es so sieht, haben Sie natürlich recht."

„Aber ich habe nie den Wunsch verspürt, daß man dich hinrichten sollte, jetzt noch weniger als früher. Wenn ich also mit einer Aussage über deine Jahre hier das verhindern kann, werde ich es tun."

„Danke." Valjean konnte nur erahnen, was es Javert kosten mochte anzuerkennen, daß er in Montreuil auch Gutes getan hatte. „Haben Sie wirklich für Cosette gesungen?"

„Jetzt spielst du wieder mit deinem Leben." Den unernsten Funken in Javerts Augen sah Valjean zum allerersten Mal. Konnte es tatsächlich möglich sein, daß Javert doch Humor hatte?

„Warum ist Ihnen das unangenehm?"

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es um mein Ansehen bestellt wäre, wenn jemand erführe, daß ich kleinen Mädchen Schlaflieder singe?"

„Montreuils unverheiratete Damen würden alles tun, um Sie zu angeln und zum Vater ihrer Kinder zu machen."

„Oh, Gott, Valjean, hör auf, mich zu erschrecken." Javert erhob sich. „Bevor diese Unterhaltung endgültig außer Kontrolle gerät, sollten wir schlafen gehen."

Valjean folgte seinem Beispiel und stand ebenfalls auf. „Wo wollen Sie mich anketten?" Er warf einen Blick durch die Küche und hoffte auf einen Platz in Ofennähe.

„Dort, wo ich dich im Auge behalten kann", antwortete Javert und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

„Ist vielleicht besser." Trotz dieser Worte bemächtigte sich Valjeans eine gewisse Unruhe. „Nachdem ich schon das Gefängnis zum Einsturz gebracht habe."

„Was?"

„Ich habe versucht, das Fenster der Zelle auszubauen. Als nächstes kam das Dach herunter. Ich habe wohl doch etwas zu heftig geruckelt." Valjean gab sich kleinlaut.

„Dafür sollte ich dich eigentlich in deiner Zelle übernachten lassen." So sehr er sich bemühte, es gelang Javert nicht, die Absurdität dieses Geständnisses zu ignorieren. „Aber da du dich mit Sicherheit durch den Schnee graben würdest, werde ich davon absehen."

„Sie ignorieren gerade einen Ausbruchsversuch", stellte Valjean ungläubig fest.

„Einen sehr erfolglosen Ausbruchsversuch", verbesserte Javert. „Und ob das mit dem Dach wirklich deine Schuld war, bleibt der Untersuchung vorbehalten. Ich glaube nicht, daß so ein bißchen Geruckel wirklich eine Dachlawine auslösen könnte, die ein Dach zum Einsturz bringt. Und jetzt leg dich hin, damit ich dich festketten kann." Er deutete auf die linke Seite des Bettes; er selbst schlief rechts, weil es näher zur Tür war, und er daher schneller bei einem Notfall auf seinem Posten sein konnte.

Valjean kleidete sich bis auf Hemd und langen Unterhosen aus, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streckte Javert seine Arme entgegen. Javert löste die eine der Handschellen und befestigte diese an den Verzierungen des Kopfendes des Bettes, währen der andere Ring an Valjeans linkem Handgelenk verblieb. Dann kleidete er sich ebenfalls aus, löschte das Licht und kroch in das Bett.

Beide Männer lagen mehrere Minuten lang unbeweglich zwischen den Federn und lauschten auf den Atem des anderen in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dieser sei eingeschlafen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es noch dauert, bis die Straße nach Arras wieder frei ist", begann Valjean schließlich, „aber ich muß Ihnen noch etwas sagen, denn ich möchte nicht, daß das weiter zwischen uns steht."

Javert, der Valjean den Rücken zugewandt hatte, drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Was hast du denn jetzt noch zu beichten?"

„An jenem Morgen in der Herberge… Ich hatte nicht vor, Ihnen zu nahe zu treten oder gar auf diese Weise den Versuch zu machen, meine Freiheit zu erkaufen. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, ich dachte nur, wenn es das ist, was Sie sich wünschen, dann wäre es eine gute Möglichkeit, meine Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Aber dann habe ich festgestellt, daß ich mich geirrt hatte, daß ich alles falsch verstanden hatte. Es gut mir leid, daß ich ein solcher Idiot war, und…" Er hielt mitten im Satz inne, denn etwas hatte sein rechtes Handgelenk gepackt und zog es nicht mit Gewalt, aber dennoch unerbittlich nach vorne. Seine Finger fanden sich plötzlich dort, wo sie schon einmal gewesen waren.

Valjean versuchte verzweifelt, Javerts Gesichtsausdruck im Dunkeln zu erkennen, um einen Hinweis darauf zu erhalten, ob dieser tatsächlich das wollte, was Valjean vermutete. Er hatte sich schon einmal geirrt, aber jetzt, in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit seinen eigenen Worten war ein Irrtum kaum möglich. Da er nicht wagte, etwas zu sagen, ja, noch nicht einmal eine Idee hatte, wie er es hätte sagen können, bewegte Valjean seine Hand probeweise etwas.

Die Reaktion brachte etwas mehr Klarheit, denn zum einen beschleunigte sich Javerts Atem hörbar, zum anderen wurde sich Valjeans Hand noch mehr entgegengedrängt.

In Ordnung, aus irgendeinem Grund, der Valjean nicht ganz deutlich war, wollte Javert offenbar, daß er das zu Ende brachte, was er in jener Herberge versehentlich begonnen hatte. Es war lange her, daß er so etwas zuletzt getan hatte, fünfundzwanzig Jahre, und damals war es eine Überlebensstrategie gewesen, jetzt jedoch tat er es, weil es irgendwie richtig schien.

Seine Hand suchte ihren Weg unter Javerts restliche Bekleidung, bis sie endlich nackte Haut fand. Valjean war unsicher, was er tun sollte, und so entschied er, sich von jener lang zurückliegenden Routine leiten zu lassen. Als er jedoch gerade einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus gefunden hatte, geschah etwas, das seine Routine störte.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie sich eine Hand durch seine eigene Kleidung einen Weg bahnte. Das war damals niemals vorgekommen. Es war nicht von Interesse gewesen, was er gefühlt hatte, ob er selbst Befriedigung fand. Manchmal hatte er selber dafür gesorgt, doch daß sein Partner sich darum kümmert, ohne jede Aufforderung, ohne direkten Anlaß, war das erste Mal.

Diese Berührungen von Javerts Hand waren so verwirrend und gleichzeitig so gut, daß Valjean einfach beschloß, keine lästigen Fragen zu stellen und mit dem fortzufahren, was er begonnen hatte. Es war gar nicht so einfach, denn seine Konzentration auf seine Aufgabe war deutlich dadurch erschwert, was diese Hand bei ihm anrichtete. Immerhin konnte er inzwischen seine eigene Hand frei bewegen, denn Javerts linke Hand lag nunmehr auf Valjeans Hüfte.

Valjean traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, aus lauter Befürchtung, Javert könnte seinen Verstand wiederfinden und aufhören. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht enthalten, leise aufzustöhnen.

Javerts Reaktion war unerwartet, aber nicht unwillkommen. Sie bestand in einem triumphierenden Auflachen, und in dem Moment wußte Valjean, daß es ihm unmöglich war, sich in irgendeiner Form zurückzuhalten.

Er erhöhte seine Anstrengungen und gab jegliche Zurückhaltung auf. Das Stöhnen wurde nur deswegen nicht zu einem Schreien, weil er sich noch gerade rechtzeitig erinnerte, daß Cosette ein paar Meter entfernt, nur durch zwei Türen getrennt von ihnen, schlief.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Javerts Bewegungen gegen seine Hand immer unkontrollierter, dafür wilder und verzweifelter wurden. Noch bevor Javert erzitterte und schwer atmend unbeweglich liegen blieb, spürte Valjean diesen Schrei in seiner Kehle, den er um nichts in der Welt würde zurückhalten können. Es war unmöglich, sich den Mund zuzuhalten, denn er hatte keine Hand frei, also preßte er seine Lippen gegen Javerts Schulter und fühlte, wie sein Körper nach einer letzten heftigen Bewegung zur Ruhe kam.

Eine Minute später schob Javert Valjeans Körper bestimmt von sich, stand auf und verließ unter Mitnahme seiner Kleidung das Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N.: Bevor ich noch einmal gefragt werde, „Daube" ist ein provençalisches Fleischeintopfgericht._

VII.

Javert saß am Küchentisch, barfuß in Hemd und Hose, und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Direkt vor ihm stand sein Weinglas mit dem Rest aus der Flasche, die er zusammen mit Valjean getrunken hatte, bevor…, ja, bevor das passiert war, wofür er keine Worte hatte.

Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Welcher Dämon war in ihn gefahren? Hatte das eine Glas Wein ihn derart enthemmt, daß er vollkommen verrückt wurde?

Am schlimmsten war, daß es keine Entschuldigung gab. Es war unmöglich, sich einzureden, er sei gezwungen oder von einem besonders gewandten Verführer besiegt worden, denn alles, was geschehen war, hatte er selbst begonnen.

Er hatte in den gut vierzig Jahre seines Lebens niemals derartig die Kontrolle verloren, er hatte niemals Interesse daran gezeigt, einen anderen Menschen auf intime Weise zu berühren. Und jetzt ausgerechnet ein Sträfling, jemand, der alles darstellte, was er verachtete.

Er hätte niemals den Fehler machen dürfen, in Valjean irgend etwas anderes zu sehen als den Kriminellen, der er war, dann wäre es schlichtweg unmöglich gewesen, daß so etwas passierte. Aber Valjeans menschliche Regungen auf der Reise, der gestrige Abend mit seiner harmonischen Atmosphäre… Als Javert hereingekommen war, und das erblickt hatte, von dem er immer geglaubt hatte, es sei nicht für ihn bestimmt, mußte es geschehen sein. Wobei es vermutlich schon vorher passiert war, aber bis zu jenem Moment hatte er es ignorieren können, war er nicht gezwungen gewesen, sich dem zu stellen.

Javert log nicht, und dies war mit Sicherheit nicht der Augenblick, in dem er beginnen würde, sich selbst zu belügen. Es gab eine Bezeichnung für das, was in ihm vorging, und er zwang sich, diese Worte bewußt zu denken.

Ihm war geschehen, was er bei anderen immer mit abschätziger Herablassung beobachtet hatte. Er war verliebt – und hatte sich dafür das denkbar unpassendeste Objekt ausgesucht. Diese Verwirrrung seiner Gefühle hatte ihn zu dem geführt, was er getan hatte.

Javert stöhnte auf und registrierte dabei unbewußt, daß aus seinem Schlafzimmer Geräusche von splitterndem Holz zu hören waren.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Eigentlich konnte er nur dafür Sorge tragen, daß Valjean so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Leben verschwand. Sobald die Straßen auch nur ansatzweise wieder frei sein würden, mußte Valjean nach Arras, aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.

Und was würde er tun, wenn Valjean dort erwähnte, was passiert war? Oder wenn er damit drohte, es zu erzählen? Würde Javert in der Lage sein, seine Verfehlung bei seinen Vorgesetzten zu beichten? Bei einer falschen Denunziation hatte er das getan, aber bei dem, was gerade geschehen war? Und wie sollte er es ertragen, wenn man Valjean zum Tode verurteilen würde? Dieser Gedanke machte alles noch viel schlimmer.

Genau in diesem Moment realisierte Javert, daß er nicht mehr allein in der Küche war. „Ich werde versuchen, das nicht als Fluchtversuch anzusehen", sagte er, ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Ich fürchte, das Bett ist etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden", erwiderte Valjean ein wenig verschämt.

Langsam hob Javert den Kopf und zwang sich förmlich, einen Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen. Hinter ihm stand Valjean, ebenfalls barfuß, notdürftig seine Hosen über seiner Unterwäsche tragend; an seinem rechten Handgelenk baumelte ein großes Stück des Kopfendes des Bettes an der Handschelle. Seine Haare wirkten zerzaust, und seine Augen glänzten voller Leben. Verdammt, dachte Javert, der Mann hatte kein Recht, so attraktiv auszusehen, vor allem nicht in dieser Situation! „Was wollen Sie?" Noch während er sprach, wurde ihm bewußt, daß sich die Form der Anrede geändert hatte. Natürlich, sie mußte sich ändern, er konnte nicht verliebt sein in jemanden, den man aus mangelndem Respekt duzte.

„Sie sind davongelaufen", antwortete Valjean und nahm zum Javerts Erleichterung die veränderte Anrede schweigend zur Kenntnis. „Ich mußte sicher sein, daß es Ihnen gut geht."

„Gut? Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, daß es mir gut geht." Javert wünschte sich nichts weiter, als daß dieser Moment einfach vorbei ginge. Aber er konnte nicht hoffen, daß Valjean schlichtweg ignorieren würde, was geschehen war. Also blieb die Flucht nach vorne. „Gibt es irgendeine gesellschaftlich akzeptierte Form, um mit dieser Situation umzugehen?"

Valjean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, daß ich wüßte. Natürlich weiß ich auch nicht viel, denn gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen haben im Bagno nicht gerade Priorität. Und außerhalb habe ich nie…" Er zuckte die Achseln. „Darf ich mich setzen? Das Holz wird langsam unangenehm schwer."

Javerts Handbewegung war eher ein Zeichen für Ratlosigkeit denn eine Einladung. Valjean sah es jedoch als letzteres an und nahm auf dem freien Stuhl gegenüber Platz, wobei er das Holz neben sich auf den Tisch legte. Dann wartete er.

„Ich habe das nicht geplant", sagte Javert schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Valjean.

„Und ich habe es auch nicht getan, weil Sie mir anvertraut haben, was Sie im Bagno getan haben, um zu überleben." Irgendwie war es wichtig, daß Valjean diesen Umstand kannte.

„Gut." Valjean nickte erleichtert. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, von Javert auf diesen einen Punkt seiner Vergangenheit reduziert zu werden.

„Es ändert nichts daran, wer Sie sind, oder wer ich bin."

„Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Javert atmete aus und wieder tief ein. „Wenn ich etwas getan haben sollte, was Sie nicht gewollt haben… Ich meine, Sie sind mein Gefangener, und zudem waren Sie auch noch ans Bett gekettet. Es gehört sich nicht, sich jemandem in dieser Lage aufzuzwingen."

„Wenn das eine Entschuldigung werden soll, ist sie unnötig." Valjean lächelte. „Und was das Aufzwingen angeht… Ich hätte Sie gehindert, wenn ich das nicht gewollt hätte. Sie erinnern sich, herkulesartige Kräfte und so." Er klopfte mit seiner freien Hand auf das Stück Holz, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Das heißt, daß Sie es wollten."

„Ich habe es mir gewünscht, wahrscheinlich habe ich es schon in jener Nacht in dieser Herberge gewollt." Valjean fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch seine Haare, so daß er nicht mehr ganz so zerzaust aussah. „Ich hatte nur nicht gedacht, daß Sie es wollten nach Ihrer Reaktion. Daher war ich überrascht."

„Ich auch."

„Was geschieht jetzt?"

„Nichts." Javerts Stimme wurde schroff. „Alles bleibt, wie es war. Ich bringe Sie nach Arras, sobald die Straßen frei sind."

„Ich verstehe." Valjean verstand tatsächlich. Javert wollte so tun, als sei nichts passiert. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn ich schlafen gehe." Er erhob sich.

„Nein, gehen Sie schlafen." Javert rührte sich nicht. Erst als Valjean das Holzstück vom Tisch nehmen wollte, hob er den Kopf. „Warten Sie." Er zog den Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus der Tasche und löste die Handschelle vom Holz. Dann legte er den Ring um Valjeans linkes Handgelenk.

„Danke." Valjean nickte Javert zu.

Javert erwiderte das Nicken und sah zu, wie Valjean ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte. Er selbst blieb sitzen und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit selbstquälerischen Gedanken.

Irgendwann in den sehr frühen Morgenstunden ging er nach unten in sein Büro, holte dort die Kiste hervor und trug sie nach oben. Am Küchentisch begann er, den Inhalt genauer als zuvor zu prüfen, zunächst das Geld, wobei er feststellte, daß es weitaus mehr war, als er selbst in seinem gesamten Leben verdienen würde, dann die beiden Kerzenleuchter und schließlich einige Papiere, worunter vor allem ein Paß auf den Namen „Ultime Fauchelevent" ins Auge fiel. Der Paß war keine Fälschung im eigentlichen Sinne, denn Siegel und Wappen waren zweifellos echt, schließlich waren beide in Griffweite auf dem bürgermeisterlichen Schreibtisch vorhanden, lediglich der Name war falsch.

Javert verschloß die Kiste wieder und brachte sie nach unten zurück in sein Büro. Die Kerzenleuchter blieben auf dem Küchentisch stehen. Sodann kehrte er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und begann, sich vollständig anzukleiden. Da er vermeiden wollte, Valjean zu wecken, versuchte er dies im Dunkeln zu tun.

Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, daß sich nach wenigen Sekunden Valjean hörbar bewegte und sich halb aufsetzte. „Wohin wollen Sie so früh schon aufbrechen?" fragte er verschlafen.

„Nirgendwohin." Natürlich, Valjean mußte glauben, daß Javert den Aufbruch nach Arras vorbereitete. „Ich kann nur nicht schlafen, also kann ich ebenso gut nach dem Rechten in der Stadt sehen. Sie werden es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber Sie sind nicht der einzige Straftäter in dieser Stadt."

„Sie haben recht, ich muß aufhören, mich als irgend etwas Besonderes zu betrachten." Allein an der Stimme war es nicht zu erkennen, ob Valjean wirklich ernst oder sarkastisch war.

„Ihre Hände", befahl Javert.

Valjean streckte sie aus. „Wo wollen Sie mich anketten?"

Wortlos öffnete Javert die Handschellen, ohne sie irgendwo zu befestigen.

„Darauf war ich jetzt nicht gefaßt."

„Die Tür zur Wohnung wird von einem Polizisten keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Die Fensterläden quietschen infernalisch." Javert klang sehr geschäftsmäßig. „Wenn Sie auch nur eines von beiden versuchen zu öffnen, haben meine Männer die Anweisung, scharf zu schießen. Verstanden?"

„Ja." Valjean rieb sich noch immer gedankenverloren und überrascht die Handgelenke, als Javert das Schlafzimmer schon wieder verlassen hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich einen Reim aus Javerts Verhalten zu machen. Zunächst diese sehr überraschenden Avancen, die sich als so angenehm herausgestellt hatten, und dann diese widersprüchlichen Reaktionen irgendwo zwischen kühler Zurückweisung und entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit.

Natürlich war Valjean sich bewußt, in welchen tiefen Konflikt diese Nacht Javert gestürzt haben mußte, trotzdem war er unsicher, wie damit umzugehen war. Und verwirrenderweise war weder sein erster, noch sein zweiter Gedanke, ob der Umstand, daß er nach über einer Woche erstmalig ohne Handschellen war, eine Flucht ermöglichen konnte…

XXX

Javert verbrachte den Tag mit so ziemlich jeder Ablenkung, die er finden konnte. Er schikanierte ein paar Bewohner der Stadt, weil sie keinen Schnee geräumt hatten, beauftragte einen Handwerker mit einer Eilarbeit, zog sehr eingehend Erkundigungen ein über die Beschaffenheit der Straßen, indem er seine Schritte aus der Stadt lenkte, und traf schließlich auf Cosette, die mit einem kleinen Korb durch die Strafen lief, um Einkäufe zu machen.

Javert steckte ihr eine Handvoll Geldscheine zu mit der Anweisung, die bereits gemachten Schulden auf seinen Namen umgehend zu bezahlen; Cosette fragte nicht, woher das Geld kam, für sie waren diese beiden Männer, die sie ohne jede Gegenleistung aufgenommen hatten, sowieso ein Quell immer sprudelnden Bargeldes. Für Javert war es hingegen ein sehr wichtiger Umstand, daß es sich um sein eigenes Geld handelte, daß er das Festessen des gestrigen Abends entgegen Valjeans ausdrücklicher Aufforderung nicht mit dem Inhalt der Kiste bezahlte.

Es war schon einige Stunden dunkel, als er die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung erklomm. Erneut roch es nach vorzüglichem Essen, es war etwas, das Javert schon ewig nicht mehr gerochen hatte, genaugenommen, seit er die Provence verlassen hatte. In der Wohnung erkannte er, daß seine Nase ihn nicht getäuscht hatte, denn auf dem Herd stand ein großer Topf Daube. Weder Valjean noch Cosette waren allerdings zu sehen. Vor Javerts geistigem Auge tauchte plötzlich das Bild auf, wie Valjean flüchtete, nicht ohne vorher als Abschiedsgeschenk Daube zu kochen. Bei jedem anderen eine völlig absurde Vorstellung, bei Valjean durchaus vorstellbar.

„Falls Sie denken, ich wäre davongelaufen, muß ich Sie enttäuschen", kam Valjeans Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Nicht, daß ich keinen Versuch gemacht hätte, aber Ihr Polizist mit der Pistole vor der Tür hatte gute Argumente bezüglich des Wiedernachobengehens. Und die Fensterläden von außen vernageln zu lassen, war auch kein netter Zug von Ihnen."

„Aber offensichtlich ein notwendiger." Javert trat ins Schlafzimmer und starrte irritiert auf Valjean, der das Kopfende des Bettes mit dem herausgebrochenen Stück Holz zusammendrückte, und Cosette, die aus der Bruchstelle austretenden Leim mit einem Lumpen abwischte. „Was genau tun Sie da?"

„Das Bett reparieren", erklärte Valjean das Offenkundige. „Das war gar nicht so einfach, weil dieser Handwerker, der die Fenster vernagelt hat, nicht bereit war, auch nur das kleinste Werkzeug hierzulassen."

„Dafür dürfte es Gründe gegeben haben." Javert betrachtete das Bett fachmännisch und mußte feststellen, daß es durchaus annehmbar aussah. „Sie werden jetzt aber nicht bis morgen früh hier als menschlicher Schraubstock fungieren, oder?"

„Nein, ich denke in zehn Minuten kann ich loslassen. Vielleicht könnten Sie und Cosette ja schon einmal den Tisch decken."

Als Valjean einige Minuten später in die Küche kam, war der Tisch von Cosette liebevoll gedeckt worden, während Javert immerhin den schweren Topf vom Herd zum Tisch getragen hatte. „Wieso Daube?" fragte er, als Valjean Platz genommen hatte.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden vielleicht gerne etwas essen, was Sie an Ihre Kindheit erinnert."

Hatte es in seiner Kindheit jemals ein für ihn zubereitetes Essen gegeben? Javert konnte sich nicht entsinnen. „Es ist zweifellos provençalisch", erwiderte er lahm und wandte sich an Cosette. „Und, hast du heute auch etwas gelernt?"

„Das ‚B'", antwortete sie ernsthaft. „In vierundzwanzig Tagen kann ich das ganze Alphabet."

Javert schaute betreten auf seinen Teller. Wie sollte er Cosette jemals erklären, daß sie höchstens noch das „C" und das „D" lernen würde? Es wagte einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu Valjean, doch dieser blickte lediglich mit väterlichem Stolz auf seine Schülerin.

Nach dem Essen ging Cosette sich bettfertig machen. Nach ein paar Minuten folgte ihr Valjean in ihr Zimmer, um ihr „Gute Nacht" zu sagen. Als Javert nach einigen weiteren Minuten das gleiche tun wollte, sah er die beiden einträchtig vor dem Bett knien. „Und beschütze Maman, lieber Gott", sagte Cosette, „und Papa und Javert. Amen."

Javert konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, daß ihm jemals jemand in sein Nachtgebet eingeschlossen hatte. Er mußte schlucken und wollte sich auf leisen Sohlen wieder entfernen, als Cosette sich erhob und rief: „Bekomme ich heute ein Schlaflied?" Sie klapperte mit den Augendeckeln. „Bitte. Ich hatte gestern keins."

Valjean kam ebenfalls auf die Füße und bemühte sich, nicht zu grinsen. „Eine solche Bitte könnten doch selbst Sie bestimmt nicht abschlagen."

Javert knurrte etwa unverständliches. Dann versuchte er, Valjeans Anwesenheit zu ignorieren, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes, in dem Cosette bereits lag, und begann, ein Wiegenlied zu singen, was die Frauen im Lager abends ihren Kindern vorgesungen hatten; er hatte es von seiner Mutter nie gehört. Als er geendet hatte, konnte er Valjeans Blick förmlich in seinem Rücken spüren. „Gute Nacht, Cosette", sagte er und wollte sich erheben, doch das Kind warf seine Arme um seinen Hals und hielt ihn einige Sekunden lang fest.

Nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, streckte sie ihre Arme in Richtung Valjean. Dieser trat zu ihr und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut, Cosette. Du auch, Catherine."

Und tatsächlich, ohne ein weiteres Wort, drückte Cosette die Puppe an sich und schloß die Augen.

Die beiden Männer kehrten in die Küche zurück. „Sie hatte recht", bemerkte Valjean, während er sein Glas erneut mit Wein füllte. „Sie singen wirklich schön."

Javert machte einen vergeblichen Versuch, sein Erröten zu unterdrücken, und wollte davon ablenken, indem er auch sein Glas füllte, nur um zu erkennen, daß es einen Grund gegeben hatte, warum Valjean dies nicht getan hatte. Es war noch gefüllt, denn er hatte es beim Essen nicht angerührt.

„Die Sprache war aber nicht okzidentalisch", fuhr Valjean fort.

„Nein", erwiderte Javert höchst einsilbig. Er würde jetzt bestimmt nicht davon anfangen, woher er kam. Das ging niemanden etwas an, schon gar nicht einen Sträfling.

„Ich hätte damals doch wetten sollen. Es hätte mir eine zusätzliche Ration Brot eingebracht", meinte Valjean scheinbar zusammenhangslos.

„Wovon reden Sie jetzt?"

„Als ich Sie das erste Mal im Bagno sah, habe ich gesagt, daß Sie aussehen würden wie ein Zigeuner."

Javert zuckte zusammen.

„Ein Mitgefangener wollte mit mir um eine Ration Brot wetten, daß Sie keiner wären. Ich habe abgelehnt, weil es keinen Weg gegeben hätte, das eine oder das andere zu beweisen. Wir hätten Sie ja schlecht fragen können."

Statt einer Antwort griff Javert nach dem Brotlaib, von dem sie zur Daube gegessen hatten, brach ein Stück ab und reichte es Valjean wortlos. Der nahm es entgegen. Für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich dabei ihre Finger. Javert zog seine Hand hastig zurück.

Valjean betrachtete das Stück Brot längere Zeit, dann legte er es sorgsam vor sich auf den Tisch, als handele es sich um etwas Wertvolles. „Wir warten nur darauf, daß die Straße nach Arras wieder frei ist, nicht wahr?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte." Javert war ein wenig verwundert. Die wenigen Personen, die von seiner Herkunft wußten, hatten ihn entweder mit Fragen bestürmt, oder ihm wortreich versichert, daß dies ihnen überhaupt nichts ausmache, um genau damit das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Valjean hatte den Umstand einfach zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Ich hatte gestern erwähnt, daß ich Erinnerungen schaffe, um später etwas zu haben, woran ich mich festhalten kann, wenn es zu unerträglich wird." Valjean trank einen Schluck Wein und erweckte den Eindruck, als müsse er sich Mut antrinken.

„Ja?" fragte Javert, weil er nicht wußte, worauf Valjean hinauswollte.

„Himmel, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es sagen soll… Gestern abend war sehr schön. Aber ich möchte mehr. Ich möchte die Nacht mit Ihnen verbringen." Es war heraus, und Valjean wartete mit geschlossenen Augen auf den Schlag, der unweigerlich kommen mußte. Eigentlich war nur die Frage, ob Javert ihn mit bloßer Faust oder mit irgendeinem Gegenstand verprügeln würde. Als mehrere Sekunden lang nichts passierte, öffnete er wieder die Augen.

Javert saß vollkommen regungslos auf seinem Stuhl. Es war unmöglich an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, was in ihm vorging, und er sagte kein Wort.

„Vergessen Sie es", sagte Valjean schließlich. „Es war eine schwachsinnige Idee, daß Sie darauf eingehen würden."

„Nein."

„Wie, nein?"

„Ich möchte tun, worum Sie mich gebeten haben." Die Worte waren gerade noch so hörbar.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja." Jetzt blickte Javert Valjean direkt an. „Gehen Sie schon vor. Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach, ich brauche einen Augenblick für mich allein."

Ein wenig zögernd stand Valjean auf und ging langsam ins Schlafzimmer.

Javert starrte die Tischplatte an. Wie hatte er sich hinreißen lassen können, diesem Wahnsinn zuzustimmen? Er war doch schon in der vergangenen Nacht zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es ein Fehler gewesen war, wie man ihn schlimmer nicht begehen konnte. Und doch hatte er sich der Vorstellung nicht entziehen können, wie es wohl sein könnte. Machte es jetzt überhaupt noch einen Unterschied nach der vorherigen Nacht? Die Grenze war doch längst überschritten, es änderte nichts daran, nun noch einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

Entschlossen stürzte Javert das noch immer volle Glas Wein seine Kehle herunter. Der Wein verursachte ein angenehmes Gefühl in seinem Magen, warm und wohlig. Bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob, zählte er leise bis hundert. Dann löschte er das Licht in der Küche und ging hinüber zur Schlafzimmertür, überlegte für einen Moment, ob er klopfen sollte, fand das jedoch zu formell; schließlich war es sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Er öffnete die Tür, trat hindurch, schloß sie wieder und lehnte sich dagegen. Erst jetzt wagte er, zu Valjean hinüber zu blicken. Das Licht der Kerzen in den silbernen Kerzenleuchtern, die sich in der Kiste befunden hatten, und die nun auf den beiden Nachttischchen links und rechts vom Bett standen, beleuchtete den Raum. Valjean lag auf dem Bett, von der Taille abwärts unter der Bettdecke, auf dem nackten Oberkörper malten die Schatten Muster auf den sich abzeichnenden Muskeln. Mit fast widerwilliger Bewunderung ließ Javert seinen Blick über den Oberkörper gleiten, um einen Moment an dem Brandzeichen zu verharren.

Valjean folgte dem Blick und wollte instinktiv es mit seiner Hand verdecken, doch Javert schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Valjean hielt in der Bewegung inne und ließ seine Hand auf der Decke ruhen.

Javert atmete tief ein. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich in der Lage bin zu tun, was Sie sich erhoffen."

„Sie müssen das nicht tun", sagte Valjean sofort. „Ich möchte Sie nicht zu etwas drängen, was Sie gar nicht wollen. Ich würde es verstehen, wenn Sie sich inzwischen anders entschieden hätten."

„Ich will es ja." Javert überraschte sich selbst durch diese Worte. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich es kann. Ich habe auf diesem Gebiet nur sehr beschränkte Erfahrungen. Genauer gesagt beschränken sich diese Erfahrungen auf letzte Nacht."

Valjean schwieg beinahe eine ganze Minute. Er mußte zunächst einmal verdauen, daß Javert eingestand, etwas möglicherweise nicht perfekt zu können, und er spürte auf einmal eine große Verantwortung auf sich ruhen. „Dann ist es ja gut, daß wir über die ganze Nacht gesprochen haben", sagte er schließlich. „So können wir uns ausreichend Zeit nehmen. Sie entscheiden, was wir tun, Sie sagen, wenn Ihnen etwas unangenehm ist, in Ordnung?"

Javert war während des vorangegangenen Schweigens mindestens zweimal kurz davor gewesen, davonzulaufen, doch der Ausdruck in Valjeans Augen hatte ihn vom Bleiben überzeugt. Trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Er entschloß sich, langsam damit zu beginnen, sich auszukleiden. Nachdem er seine Stiefel ausgezogen hatte, wandte er Valjean den Rücken zu und entledigte sich seines Rockes und des Hemdes. Fast schüchtern setzte er sich auf den Rand des Bettes und streifte seine Hosen ab, um im nächsten Moment mit der unteren Hälfte seines Körpers unter die Decke zu schlüpfen.

Valjean streckte die Hand aus und öffnete das Band, welches Javerts Haare zusammenhielt. „Das wollte ich längst schon einmal tun", gestand er mit einem Lächeln, währen er sanft durch die Haare strich.

„Was soll ich tun?" fragte Javert voller Unsicherheit.

„Was Sie wollen."

Irgendwie hatte Javert geglaubt, daß wie in der Nacht zuvor alles auf eine schnelle Befriedigung ausgerichtet sein würde, doch statt dessen überließ Valjean, der doch bestimmt alles über das hier wußte, ihm die Führung. Vorsichtig strichen Javerts Finger von Valjeans Schulter über das Schlüsselbein zur Brust hinunter.

Der Umstand, daß Valjean ein kaum hörbares Keuchen ausstieß, und ein leichter Schauer durch seinen Körper zu laufen schien, weckte Javerts Neugier. Ob es an anderen Stellen bei anderen Berührungen wohl andere Reaktionen geben würde?

Javert war ein methodischer Mensch, und so begann er, mit seinen Händen systematisch jeden Quadratzentimeter der Haut Valjeans zu berühren. Sobald er eine Stelle gefunden hatte, die eine besonders interessante Reaktion hervorrief, verharrte er an dieser Stelle eine Weile. An einer dieser Stellen machte er die Endeckung, daß sich die Reaktionen tatsächlich noch steigern ließen, wenn er seinen Mund zu Hilfe nahm.

Valjean hatte seinen linken Arm über dem Kopf abgelegt, während seine rechte Hand gelegentlich mit Javerts Haaren spielte, soweit der Kopf in seiner Reichweite war. Er genoß Javerts neugierige Vorstöße mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Doch mit der Zeit wurde das Bedürfnis immer drängender, daß der Teil seines Körpers, den Javert, sei es aus böswilliger Absicht oder aus Schüchternheit, bisher ignoriert hatte, Aufmerksamkeit benötigte.

Als Javert zum wiederholten Male nur um wenige Millimeter seine Hände daran vorbeigleiten ließ, war es mit Valjeans Zurückhaltung vorbei. „Javert?" fragte er atemlos.

Dieser reagierte nicht, sondern fuhr mit dem fort, womit er gerade beschäftigt war.

Valjean beschloß, es anders zu versuchen. „Hätten M. l'Inspecteur vielleicht die Güte, mit dem Herumspielen aufzuhören?"

Jetzt hob Javert den Kopf und versuchte, in Valjeans Gesicht zu erkennen, wie dieser merkwürdige Tonfall irgendwo zwischen Heiserkeit und Lachen zu werten war.

„Wenn du nicht sofort beginnst, dich den wesentlichen Dingen zu widmen, muß ich alles zurücknehmen, was ich übers ‚Zeitnehmen' und ‚du entscheidest' gesagt habe und dich einfach in die Kissen werfen, um das hier zu Ende zu bringen." Valjean unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Was soll ich…? Wie?" Großartig, dachte Javert, jetzt verwandelte er sich auch noch in einen stammelnden Idioten.

„Ich zeige es dir." Valjean riß sich zusammen, obgleich die Vorstellung eines unsicheren Javerts, der nicht wußte, was er tun sollte, fast ausreichend war, ihn vergessen zu lassen, was er versprochen hatte. Er tastete nach dem Öl, das er vorsorglich auf dem Nachttisch deponiert hatte, und zeigte Javert, welche Vorbereitungen notwendig waren. Es kostete ihn seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, es nicht vorzeitig zu beenden, was durch den Umstand, daß Javert ziemlich schnell lernte, nicht einfacher wurde. Dann zog Valjean Javert über sich, wies ihm den Weg und klammerte sich einen Moment lang an dessen Schultern fest, bis der erste Schmerz vergangen war.

Javert lag solange still, bis sich Valjeans Griff lockerte. Ohne zu wissen, was er genau tat, begann er sich zu bewegen, weil es das Natürlichste zu sein schien.

„Oh, mein Gott", stöhnte Valjean auf.

„Tue ich dir weh, soll ich aufhören?" fragte Javert besorgt.

„Wage das ja nicht." Valjeans Stöhnen wurde lauter.

Während der größere Teil von Javerts Gehirn damit befaßt war, diese unglaublichen, bisher nicht gekannten Gefühle zu verarbeiten, die durch seinen Körper rasten, war ein kleiner Rest damit beschäftigt, den Anblick des Mannes unter ihm zu bewundern, wie dieser immer mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren schien.

Das Stöhnen wurde noch lauter, hoffentlich hörte Cosette nichts, es würde unmöglich sein, ihr das hier zu erklären. Und Javerts eigener Körper schien auch nur bedingt in der Lage zu sein, sich noch zurückzuhalten. Auf einmal war da etwas in seiner Kehle, was unbedingt herauswollte, kein kitschiges Geständnis tiefer Gefühle, nein, eher etwas, das eine Manifestation von Javerts Obsessionen darstellte. Ein Unterdrücken war nicht mehr möglich, er mußte diesen Schrei ersticken, nur wie? Er brauchte seine Hände, um sich abzustützen, Valjeans Schultern waren viel zu weit von seinen Lippen entfernt, es blieb nur eines…

Javert senkte seine Lippen auf Valjeans Mund und erstickte in diesem Kuß das wiederholte „Mein", was in seiner Kehle gesteckt hatte. Dieser Kuß war das Letzte, was noch nötig gewesen war, um Valjean endgültig zu seinem Höhepunkt zu treiben, welcher wiederum dafür sorgte, daß Javerts unverzüglich folgte.

Mehrere Minuten war im Zimmer nur das schwere Atmen beider Männer zu hören, dann verlagerte Javert sein Gewicht neben Valjeans Körper.

„Danke", flüsterte Valjean, und es blieb unklar, ob er sich dafür, oder für das, was insgesamt geschehen war, bedankte.

Javert war inzwischen soweit zu Atem gekommen, daß er nach der Bettdecke angeln konnte, die halb am Fußende, halb auf dem Boden gelandet war, um sie über sie beide zu breiten. „Was ich nicht verstehe, warum wolltest du das mit mir tun, dem Mann, der dich festgenommen hat, der dich angekettet hat", sagte er dann. „Also falls es dafür einen anderen Grund geben sollte als die mangelnde Auswahl natürlich."

„Guckst du eigentlich gelegentlich in den Spiegel?" erkundigte sich Valjean trocken.

„Ich rasiere mich", antwortete Javert ebenso trocken und versuchte, den Gedanken zu verarbeiten, daß Valjean ihn offenbar attraktiv fand. „Wie du unzweifelhaft soeben festgestellt haben dürftest."

Valjean begriff, daß er sich vor einigen Tagen nicht getäuscht hatte, als er vermutete, Javert habe Humor. „Ja, das habe ich festgestellt. Das war übrigens für mich das erste Mal."

„Einen glattrasierten Mann zu küssen?" Javert wollte nicht an andere Männer denken, die das mit Valjean getan hatten, was er gerade erlebt hatte.

„Überhaupt zu küssen." Valjeans Finger begann über Javerts Lippen zu streichen.

„Aber du sagtest, im Bagno…", Javert wollte nicht weitersprechen.

„…Habe ich vieles getan, aber das nicht. Meine Küsse habe ich für mich behalten. Das ist üblich, wenn man… diese Dingen gegen Entlohnung tut. Die Küsse sind reserviert für die Person, die nicht auf die eine oder andere Weise bezahlt."

„War es dann in Ordnung, daß ich das getan habe?" Die Vorstellung, daß er, nur um ein albernes Wort zu unterdrücken, etwas weggenommen hätte, das Valjean bewahren wollte, war schwer erträglich.

Valjean gab die einzig ihm mögliche Antwort. Er beugte sich vor und küßte Javert. Nach allem, was zuvor geschehen war, wirkte dieser Kuß fast keuch, aber nicht weniger intim. Er wurde intensiver und leidenschaftlicher, als Valjean Javert dichter an sich zog. Nicht nur Javert war offensichtlich ein schneller Lerner, denn Valjean entwickelte in kürzester Zeit ein paar geradezu betörende Tricks mit seiner Zunge, die dazu geeignet waren, die gerade erst abgeklungene Erregung erneut zu entzünden…


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Die Dämmerung war bereits angebrochen, als Javert sich aus der Umarmung Valjeans befreite. Er bemühte sich, diesen nicht aufzuwecken, während er provisorisch in seine Hosen schlüpfte; es ging gar nicht, daß Cosette ihn unbekleidet sah, falls sie schon auf sein sollte, also warf er auch noch den Rock über und raffte den Rest seiner Kleidung zusammen.

Bevor Javert das Zimmer verließ, zwang er sich, Valjean anzusehen. Bei dem Anblick krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Man konnte nicht sagen, daß die letzte Nacht irgend etwas leichter gemacht hatte. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, welche Ekstase sie beide umfangen hatte, zwei mittelalte Männer, die für ihre Zurückhaltung bekannt waren…

„Das muß aufhören", sagte Javert halblaut und verließ den Raum. Er brauchte jetzt all seine Kraft, um zu tun, was zu tun war. Die Aufgaben mußten erledigt werden, er mußte die Straßen überprüfen, um endlich Valjean loswerden zu können, ein Wagen für den Transport mußte organisiert werden, und schließlich war da auch noch einiges an Papierkram, der vorbereitet werden mußte. Ohne sich aufzuhalten, ging er in sein Büro, wo er sich vollständig ankleidete. Dann verließ er die Polizeistation.

Valjean seufzte leise. Er war bereits aufgewacht, als Javert sich erstmalig bewegt hatte. Da dieser jedoch keinerlei Anstalten gemacht hatte, irgend etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, außer dieser halblauten, verletzenden Bemerkung, war es viel einfacher gewesen, sich weiter schlafend zu stellen.

Irgendwann in dieser Nacht, so war Valjean in diesem Moment sicher gewesen, hatte er das erblickt, was Javert vor allen anderen Menschen verbarg, und daß Javert ihn ihm keinen Kriminellen mehr sah. Doch offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt, so schmerzlich es auch war. Und alles deutete darauf hin, daß sich überhaupt nichts geändert hatte, wie Javert schon in der vorherigen Nacht erklärt hatte.

Valjean zwang sich, die Tatsache in seine Gedanken sickern zu lassen, daß er wirklich nach Arras gebracht werden würde, um dort sein Urteil zu empfangen. Für Javert wäre die Sache mit seiner Aussage erledigt, ein letzter Blick quer durch einen Gerichtssaal, das würde es dann sein. Ein Waisenhaus für Cosette, wie er ihr das erklären würde, wußte er auch noch nicht.

Natürlich würde er fliehen, vielleicht aus dem Gefängnis von Arras, wo er nicht mehr Javerts besonderer Wachsamkeit ausgesetzt sein würde, notfalls konnte er auch aus dem Bagno entkommen; er hatte dies schon früher getan, also konnte er es wieder tun, und diesmal würde man ihn nicht nach ein paar Stunden einfangen, er war jetzt ausreichend erfahren.

Doch jetzt mußte er für Cosette dasein, mußte ihr suggerieren, daß alles in Ordnung wäre, daß es keine Abweichung von der Normalität gab.

Valjean kletterte aus dem Bett, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen, ohne erst losgekettet werden zu müssen, und begann den Tag, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

XXX

Valjean und Cosette bekamen Javert den ganzen Tag nicht zu sehen. Sie verbrachten die Zeit so, wie sie es auch an den vorangegangenen Tagen getan hatten. Ein wenig Unterricht, Cosette ging einkaufen, Valjean kümmerte sich um Javerts Haushalt, auch wenn ihm jetzt die Absurdität dieser Handlung bewußt wurde, und ein wenig Spielen.

Valjean kochte das Abendessen, diesmal Fisch, doch Javert machte keine Anstalten zu erscheinen. Also aßen Valjean und Cosette allein, nachdem Valjean erklärt hatte, daß Javert wohl länger arbeiten müsse.

Javert erschien auch nicht, um Cosette „Gute Nacht" zu sagen, was sie ziemlich verstimmte. Valjean entschädigte sie dafür, daß er ihr nach dem Nachtgebet die Geschichte von Jonas und dem Wal erzählte.

Auch als Valjean selbst ins Bett ging, war keine Spur von Javert zu entdecken. Valjean versuchte verzweifelt zu ignorieren, daß Kissen und Laken alle Zeichen der vergangenen Nacht trugen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, so daß er damit endete, daß er Javerts Kissen im Schlaf umarmte.

Valjean erwachte schließlich, als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. Er schlug die Augen auf und erkannte Javert, der in vollständiger Uniform nebst Mantel und unter dem Arm geklemmten Hut vor dem Bett stand. „Ziehen Sie sich an. Wir brechen in einer halben Stunde auf."

„Sicher." Valjean setzte sich auf. „Und Cosette?"

„Die begleitet uns natürlich. Ich werde sie jetzt wecken." Und schon war Javert aus dem Zimmer.

Es passierte jetzt also wirklich. Die Reise nach Arras würde an diesem Tag erfolgen. Es war vorbei.

Langsamer, als er das jemals zuvor getan hatte, kleidete Valjean sich an. Es mochte gerade sechs Uhr sein, also würden sie Arras auf jeden Fall an diesem Tag erreichen. Er nahm die beiden Kerzenleuchter von den Nachttischen, blickte sich noch einmal in diesem Raum um und verließ ihn.

Cosette saß bereits angekleidet in der Küche mit verschlafenen Augen und einer Tasse heißer Milch vor sowie Catherine neben sich.

Wortlos übergab Valjean die Kerzenleuchter an Javert, der sie ebenso wortlos in der Kiste, die sie im Wald ausgegraben hatten, und die jetzt auf einem der Stühle stand, verstaute. Valjean suchte Javerts Blick, doch dieser schien praktisch durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.

Cosette hatte ihre Tasse noch nicht ganz ausgetrunken, da erschienen drei Polizisten. Zwei nahmen Valjean in die Mitte, der dritte trug die Kiste. Javert folgte mit Cosette an der Hand. Es ging die Treppe hinunter; nach einem kurzen Halt vor Javerts Büro, wo man Valjean seinen Rock und Mantel überwarf, verließen sie die Station. Vor dieser stand eine Kutsche mit zwei Pferden. Die Fenster waren von außen verhängt. „Einsteigen", befahl Javert.

Valjean schlüpfte ins Innere, wo ihm einer der Polizisten Handschellen anlegte und ihn mit diesen Handschellen an dem Griff zum Festhalten festkettete. Die Kiste sowie ein Paket, das offenbar Proviant enthielt, wurden unter dem Valjean gegenüberliegenden Sitz verstaut. Javert überprüfte noch einmal die Ketten, dann hob er Cosette auf den Kutschbock, wo sie sich mit Catherine unter einer Wolldecke niederließ, und schwang sich daneben. Der Wagenschlag wurde geschlossen, und der Wagen setzte sich rumpelnd in Bewegung.

Die Straßen waren befahrbar, aber das hieß nicht, daß es für einen Passagier im Inneren einer Kutsche angenehm war. Die Straße wechselte unvermittelt zwischen Schnee und Eis und Schlamm, wo bereits Teile des Bodens wieder aufgetaut waren. Für jemanden, der keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich festzuhalten, bedeutete dies diverse blaue Flecke. Sarkastisch dachte Valjean darüber nach, ob es nicht ein Segen war, daß er kein Frühstück erhalten hatte, weil er ansonsten Gefahr gelaufen wäre, sich zu übergeben.

Er wußte ziemlich genau, wie lange man für die Strecke nach Arras mit einem Wagen benötigte, schließlich hatte er sie erst vor etwas mehr als einer Woche – lag es wirklich nur so kurz zurück? – selbst zurückgelegt, doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte er jegliche Orientierung und das Zeitgefühl verloren. Er hatte ein paar halbherzige Versuche unternommen, die Handschellen zu lockern oder nachzutasten, ob seine aufgesägte Münze noch in seinem Rock war, doch das führte nicht zu irgendeinem Ergebnis, das ihm geholfen hätte.

Plötzlich, es mochte eine Stunde oder ein halber Tag vergangen sein, auf jeden Fall konnten sie Arras unmöglich bereits erreicht haben, blieb der Wagen auf einmal stehen. Von draußen waren Stimmen und Lärm zu vernehmen, also war es vielleicht eine Poststation?

Vorne sprang Javert vom Kutschbock, und Valjean hörte ihn sagen: „Ich möchte, daß du die Zügel für einen Moment festhältst, Cosette, ich muß mit deinem Papa sprechen. Das kannst du doch bestimmt, oder?"

Cosette gab keine verständliche Antwort, aber Valjean konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie sie eifrig und voller Stolz nickte, daß ihr eine solche wichtige Aufgabe zugetraut wurde.

Der Schlag der Kutsche wurde aufgerissen, und bevor Javerts Gestalt die Sicht nach draußen verstellte, konnte Valjean einen kurzen Blick erhaschen. Der Helligkeit nach zu urteilen, war es Vormittag, und die Sonne schien und glitzerte im Meer. Im Meer? Auf dem Weg nach Arras?

Javert kletterte ins Innere der Kutsche, setzte sich Valjean gegenüber und schloß die Tür wieder. Er wirkte unschlüssig, wie er beginnen sollte.

Also ergriff Valjean das Wort. „Wir sind nicht auf dem Weg nach Arras."

„Nein." Javert strahlte ein spürbares Unbehagen aus.

„Wo sind wir dann?"

„Étaples."

„Das ist die entgegengesetzte Richtung."

„Offenkundig." Javert griff unter seinen Sitz, zog die Kiste hervor und stellte sie neben sich. Dann griff er zu Valjean hinüber und löste die Handschellen nicht nur von dem Haltegriff, sondern auch von Valjeans Handgelenken. Ohne diesen anzusehen, öffnete Javert die Kiste, zog ein Papier heraus und reichte es Valjean.

Dieser entfaltete es und stellte fest, daß es der von ihm eigenhändig gefälschte Paß war, der jedoch jetzt noch einen Zusatz trug: „Und Tochter Mlle. Euphrasie Fauchelevent". Die Hinzufügung war mit dem Stempel des Polizeichefs von Montreuil-sur-mer gesiegelt. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Valjean verwirrt.

„Ich glaube, Sie verstehen sehr gut." Javert konnte ihn noch immer nicht direkt anblicken. „Ein Fischerboot wartet darauf, Cosette und Sie mit der Flut nach England zu bringen. Mit dem Vermögen, das Sie verdient haben, sollte es ein Leichtes für Sie sein, dort Fuß zu fassen."

„Warum tun Sie das, Javert?" Valjean hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich gerade alles, was er geglaubt hatte, in etwas ganz anderes verwandeln – kein ganz unbekanntes Gefühl, nach Digne hatte er es schon einmal gehabt.

„Sie sind ein intelligenter Mann, Valjean, Sie sollten das wissen. Cosette braucht jemanden, der sich um sie kümmert. Die Vorstellung, daß sie in einem Waisenhaus aufwächst, gefällt mir nicht. Sie braucht Sie." Javert biß sich auf die Lippe. „Und Sie… Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, daß Sie sterben. Weder auf der Guillotine, noch vorzeitig im Bagno."

Valjean konnte nichts dagegen tun, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, denn, mein Gott, Javert, das zu tun, muß Sie unendlich viel kosten, und…"

„Ersparen Sie mir diese Worte", knurrte Javert brüsk. „Nehmen Sie Cosette und Ihre Sachen und machen Sie, daß Sie an Bord kommen. Er wollte aussteigen, doch Valjean hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.

„Was werden Sie jetzt tun,?"

„Oh, den Wagen zurück nach Montreuil bringen und erklären, Sie seien zusammen mit Cosette geflohen."

„Aber das wird doch bestimmt Konsequenzen haben für Sie, einen Gefangenen entkommen zu lassen, das muß einfach Konsequenzen haben."

„Sie sind absurd, Valjean. Ich biete Ihnen die Freiheit an, und Sie stellen Fragen nach Konsequenzen für mich." Javert schüttelte den Kopf und wußte nicht, ob er das komisch oder tragisch finden sollte. „Aber falls es Sie beruhigt… Meine Karriere ist bisher ohne jeden Makel, man wird mich also höchstens versetzten oder schlimmstenfalls degradieren. Damit kann ich leben."

„Aber Sie müßten lügen über meine Flucht, und Sie lügen nie. Und Fluchthilfe ist eine Straftat. Ich kann nicht gehen um den Preis, daß Sie quasi meine Strafe erhalten."

Javerts Finger verkrampften sich ineinander. Valjean war viel scharfsinniger, als gut für ihn war. „Sie sollten jetzt wirklich gehen."

„Sie wissen, daß ich das nicht tun werde." Valjean öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt, nur soweit, daß er einen Blick auf das Meer werfen konnte. „Begleiten Sie uns", sagte er plötzlich.

„Sind Sie jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?"

„Warum? Das wäre doch die Lösung."

„Was soll ich in England? Mit Ihnen?"

„Javert, hören Sie mir doch zu." Valjeans Stimme bekam etwas Beschwörendes. „Sie haben in Frankreich nichts Gutes zu erwarten. Cosette betet Sie an, Sie würden ihr fürchterlich fehlen. Und Sie müssen zugeben, Sie und ich waren gut zusammen, nicht nur in Montfermeil, auch… vorletzte Nacht." Er schlug kurz verlegen die Augen nieder. „Warum also nicht, was haben Sie zu verlieren?"

„Den kleinen, beschädigten Rest, der von meiner Ehre noch übrig ist."

Es gelang Valjean nur mit Mühe, ein frustriertes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Ihre Ehre gebietet es Ihnen, Cosette und mich nach England entkommen, aber sich dafür bestrafen zu lassen? Tut mir leid, das ist nicht ehrenvoll, das ist einfach nur dumm."

„Sie nennen mich dumm?"

Valjean sah ein, daß es vielleicht nicht die beste aller denkbaren Strategien sein mochte, sein Ziel zu erreichen, indem er Javert beleidigte. Trotzdem gab er die ehrliche Antwort. „Ja."

„Sie sind der Meinung, daß es dumm ist, nicht wegen Ihnen davonzulaufen?" wiederholte Javert.

„Es ist dumm, nicht mit mir davonzulaufen", widersprach Valjean sanft.

Javert merkte in seinem Inneren, wie verzweifelt er das wollte, was Valjean ihm anbot, ein gemeinsames Leben, wie auch immer das aussehen mochte, Cosette aufwachsen zu sehen, Abende im Kreise derer, die dem am nächsten kamen, was er jemals „Familie" nennen würde, aber… Nein, es war unmöglich! „Steigen Sie aus. Das Boot liegt ein paar Dutzend Schritte vor uns, es heißt ‚La Reine Margot', die Passage ist bezahlt. Ich habe das Geld Ihrer Kiste entnommen und die Quittung hineingelegt." Energisch stieß Javert die Tür auf, stieg aus und ging nach vorne, wo er Cosette die Zügel aus der Hand nahm und am Kutschbock festschlang. Dann hob er das Mädchen herunter. Bevor er Cosette auf dem Boden abstellte, drückte er ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. „Leb wohl."

Valjean hatte unterdessen ausnahmsweise einer Anweisung Folge geleistet und war ausgestiegen. Die Kiste stand neben ihm. Cosette hatte knapp drei Schritte auf Valjean zugemacht, als Javert sich plötzlich auf den Bock schwang, und den Wagen in Bewegung setzte. Er blickte sich nicht um.

„Wo fährt er hin?" wollte Cosette wissen.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es." Valjean war kurz davon, hinter dem Wagen herzulaufen und „Komm zurück!" zu brüllen, doch er blieb einfach nur stehen. Ein solches Verhalten würde bei einem so sturen Charakter wie Javert mit Sicherheit nichts ändern. „Aber ich weiß, wohin wir jetzt gehen. Wir werden ein Schiff besteigen und nach England segeln. Und dort bleiben wir zusammen. Für immer." Er ging vor Cosette in die Knie und hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht sah, wie sehr ihn das alles mitnahm. „Würde dir das gefallen?"

Cosettes Nicken war an seiner Schulter zu spüren.

Valjean richtete sich wieder auf, schulterte die Kiste und ergriff Cosettes Hand. Sie umklammerte mit ihrer anderen Hand Catherine. Gemeinsam suchten sie die „La Reine Margot". Das Fischerboot stellte sich als überraschend großer Einmaster heraus. Das Schiff verfügte über eine Kajüte und wurde vom Besitzer, der sich nur mit „Paul" vorstellte, und seinem Sohn Petit Paul, der einen Kopf größer und beträchtlich breiter als sein Vater war, gesegelt.

Paul betrachtete den Paß, den Valjean ihm zeigte, ein wenig mißmutig, da er für jemanden, der keine Papiere besaß, eine teurere Passage berechnen konnte, und wies ihnen dann einen Platz in der Kajüte zu.

Valjean ließ Cosette sich auf der Bank in der Kajüte hinsetzen und verzurrte die Kiste darunter.

„Warum kommt Javert nicht mit uns?" fragte Cosette nach einer Weile.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte darauf eine Antwort", erwiderte Valjean und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie jedes Wort ihm ins Herz schnitt.

„Er hat sich nicht einmal von dir verabschiedet."

„Wir haben uns in der Kutsche alles gesagt, was zu sagen war." Valjean setzte sich neben Cosette. „Wir müssen immer daran denken, daß er etwas Unglaubliches vollbracht hat, damit wir beide zusammensein können."

„Ich werde ihn vermissen."

Valjean konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Das werde ich auch." Und ich kann noch gar nicht ermessen wie sehr, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

„Aber wir werden ihn doch wiedersehen, Papa?" Cosettes große, dunkle Augen mit dem sich fast vollständig zurückgebildeten Veilchen, strahlten voller Hoffnung.

Würden sie Javert wiedersehen? Valjean hatte keine Ahnung, aber er wollte Cosette gegenüber weder dies zugeben, noch sie anlügen. „Wir sollten dafür beten."

An Deck signalisierten die von dort kommenden Geräusche, daß sie dabei waren abzulegen. „Darf ich zusehen, wie wir den Hafen verlassen?" bettelte Cosette. „Bitte, Papa."

Valjean wäre eindeutig lieber in der Kajüte geblieben, denn er hatte auf einmal die Vorstellung, daß Javert das Auslaufen des Schiffes vom Kai aus beobachtete, und Valjean ihn immer kleiner werden sehen würde. Wie sollte es ihm gelingen, dabei die Fassung zu bewahren? „Sicher, natürlich können wir zusehen." Noch weniger war es allerdings möglich, Cosette etwas abzuschlagen.

Cosette sprang von der Bank, packte Catherine und marschierte voran. Valjean folgte etwas langsamer. Cosette hatte soeben die Tür nach draußen aufgestoßen, da begann sie auf einmal zu laufen. Valjean wollte sie gerade ermahnen, daß es sich für junge Damen nicht schickte zu rennen, und daß es außerdem an Bord eines Schiffes gefährlich sei, da erkannte er den Grund ihres Rennens.

Am Heck des Schiffes stand eine unverkennbare, hohe Gestalt in Uniform mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, die ausgesprochen skeptisch betrachtete, wie eine zunehmend größere Distanz zwischen Schiff und Festland entstand.

„Javert!" schrie Cosette völlig außer sich vor Freude und warf sich in seine Arme.

Valjean hätte nichts lieber als dasselbe getan, aber in Anwesenheit der beiden Pauls wäre das unangemessen gewesen, und ob Javert das überhaupt wünschen würde, war unklar.

Javert erwiderte Cosettes Umarmung, indem er sich zu ihr herunterbückte. Er wirkte dabei ein wenig ungeschickt, doch es war tatsächlich eine Umarmung, wobei Javerts Blick über Cosettes Schulter fest auf Valjean geheftet war. Eine schiere Unendlichkeit standen sie so da, bis Cosette einfiel, daß sie ja das Auslaufen beobachten wollte. Sie löste die Umarmung und stellte sich an die Reling.

Endlich trat Valjean näher. „Was hat Ihre Meinung geändert?" fragte er und verfluchte, wie seine Stimme zitterte.

„Sie haben gesagt, ich sei dumm." Javerts Stimme zitterte nicht, dafür klang sie leicht belegt.

„Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen. Es tut mir leid." Valjean begriff nicht, was diese Bemerkung mit Javerts Sinneswandel zu tun hatte.

„Sie haben damit einen Polizisten beleidigt, und das ist ein Straftatbestand."

„Da haben Sie wohl recht." War Javert ihn etwa nur gefolgt, um ihn einer weiteren Straftat zu beschuldigen?

„Das zeigt mir, daß von Ihnen nach wie vor die Gefahr neuer Straftaten ausgeht." Javerts Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, aber es war unmöglich zu erkennen, ob er sich über etwas amüsierte. „Man darf Sie daher nicht aus den Augen lassen."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Valjeans Gesicht aus, als hätte man ihn gerade von wunderschönen Dingen berichtet, was Javert nur mit dem ironischen Heben der Augenbrauen beantwortete.

Beide Männer traten neben Cosette an die Reling. „Ich habe die Pferde und den Wagen in der Poststation untergestellt und einen Boten mit einer Nachricht nach Montreuil geschickt." Javerts Blick war jetzt fest auf die immer weiter entschwindende französische Küste gerichtet. Er legte seine Hand auf Cosettes Schulter. „Die Nachricht enthält meine Kündigung aus dem Polizeidienst. Ich möchte vermeiden, daß alle Welt denkt, Sie hätten mich bei Ihrer Flucht getötet, und meine Leiche am Wegesrand verscharrt."

Valjean legte seine Hand auf Cosettes andere Schulter. „Das war sehr umsichtig und… fürsorglich von Ihnen."

In der Ferne verschwand Frankreich aus der Sicht, und während sie einem neuen Land und einem neuen Jahr entgegenfuhren, berührten sich die Finger der beiden Männer hinter Cosettes Rücken leicht.

Ende


End file.
